


Keeping the Sun Up Off Our Bones

by thranduils1



Series: Keeping the Sun Up Off Our Bones [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Infidelity, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Royalty, Smut, Soulmates, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1
Summary: Michael led his vampire court and stumbled upon a wayward female vampire in his travels. He brought her back to the court, taken with her immediately. Unbeknownst to him, his brother Castiel felt the bond between them the moment he saw her. Michael was her betrothed but Castiel had no problem making time to be close to her or killing people to make sure she was safe. He didn’t believe Michael was her true mate. He desired her. And he would have her. Taste her. Engagement be damned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my fics over from Tumblr. I tried to not touch it too much. I'll live with my mistakes. Originally posted 09/19/16.

Michael was her betrothed but Castiel had no problem making time to be close to her or killing people to make sure she was safe.

He didn’t believe Michael was her true mate. And he had had no problem confiding, discreetly, to Gabriel that he thought this way. Gabriel had said nothing, wanting to stay out of it. He believed he held no true allegiance to either of them.

Castiel on the other hand was not going to give her up. He watched her every movement. She was trying so hard to fit in with the noble elite. Despite her modest, wildling upbringing, she was doing quite well. She played the part, donning the gowns, the smiles and on a whim, the ruthlessness.

He desired her. And he would have her. Taste her. Engagement be damned.  


  



	2. Chapter 2

_“Was it all in my fantasy?_  
_Where are you now?_  
_Were you only imaginary?_  
_You’ve set my heart on fire…“_  
[Faded – Alan Walker](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=60ItHLz5WEA)

  
Wringing your hands, you looked down at your dress. It was a backless, crimson, mermaid gown. It was the fanciest thing you had worn in your entire existence and you felt out of place.

It had been a gift from Michael.

When him and his men had first come across your sanctuary a week ago, you were terrified. You had heard about the callous and hard lord. He was what your closest friend, Arabelle, described as lawful evil. He was – along with his brothers – a pure-blood and therefore held dominion over other, lesser vampires.

Arabelle was centuries older than you and had stayed free of any of the pure-blood lord’s courts. There were three large courts she had told you, all made up of different families – as they liked to be called. Arabelle had no interest in playing nice and living in an order designated by someone who she believed was on a power trip. Before being turned, she had told you, she had been a duchess and was reluctant to return to the similar life style.

Yet, she knew the risks of disrespecting them.

Arabelle had shoved you behind her when the two of you realized you were being closed in on. She was trying to shield you from prying eyes when they entered. You were outnumbered.

Michael, and his brothers Lucifer and Raphael, had stalked around your underground sanctuary, looking at the supplies the pair of you had collected. You heard their men outside, ready to come in if they were called.

You had become anxious quickly because Raphael had gotten closer and closer to a closet. You could do nothing though as he stopped by it, sniffing the air. He turned towards it quickly, threw open the door and discovered the couple of humans trapped in a cage. They had been gagged and were weak, considering the pair of you had fed shortly before they arrived.

Raphael had turned his attention to Arabelle and asked, “How long since you’ve fed?”

“A few hours,” Arabelle informed him stiffly.

He looked contemplative for a moment before stating, “Not too bad. I am somewhat hungry.” His eyes moved around the room quickly before meeting Arabelle’s gaze again. “But, from the looks of this place, it seems that you really do need them.”

It seemed to pain Arabelle to say, “If you are hungry, my lord, then they are yours.” Your stomach tightened at this. You were in a sparsely populated area and taking too many humans at one time would be a risk. If you lost them, you lost food for a while unless it was animals.

Raphael looked satisfied with this answer. “I’ll leave them to you, girl. Your… offering will not be forgotten.”

Arabelle was offended by the term he referred to her as. She was changed at a younger age – around 17 you had guessed – but she was anything but a girl. Yet, she said nothing.

Michael seemed bored of the room and the conversation. He had turned his attention to Arabelle finally and asked, “How many are in your coven?”

“Five, my lord.” The lie seemed to come easy to her.

Michael suddenly looked extremely curious. “Small… and uneven.” Arabelle and you both said nothing. “Your mates out?”

This was a personal question and again, Arabelle was putting up with their invasive behavior and questioning. “We do not have mates. Only family.”

Michael looked contemplative, walking closer to her. Arabelle’s grip on you tightened as he closed the space between you. His eyes moved around the room again before giving her a quick smile. “You know it’s impolite to lie. Especially to a Lord.” Arabelle swallowed sharply, not making a move. Michael gestured towards the corner of the chamber where your beds were on the floor. “There is only sleeping space enough for the two of you. And only two humans. Not sufficient for five.”

He stepped closer to her, his shoulders squared and posture domineering. When he spoke, there was a hint of annoyance in his tone, “Now, let me ask you again. How many are in your clan?”

“Two,” Arabelle finally said in a voice barely above a whisper.

There was a glint of amusement in Michael’s eyes as he congratulated, “Good job.” He seemed to take notice of you and the way Arabelle was trying to shield you must have peaked his curiosity. He tilted his head, trying to look around Arabelle.

“What’s so special about the scared, little mouse behind you?” he inquired.

You couldn’t help but to peek over her shoulder at him. Your curiosity was eating away at you to see him up close. You were daring in the wrong situations and Arabelle knew it. She was trying to protect you.

He was beautiful. You took in his features quickly. His dark hair was coiffed, swept back away from his forehead. His sage eyes widened slightly when he met your eyes and you quickly retreated again to hide behind Arabelle.

Michael’s lips had curled into a small smile. “Come out, little mouse.”

Arabelle’s hand fell from you reluctantly, knowing that disobeying an order from him would not bode well for the pair of you. You had done as he requested, keeping your eyes downward.

“Look at me,” his voice was cool and crisp, yet the order in his tone was clear. When you raised your gaze, you saw his pupils were dilated, taking you in.

You were lucky – or unlucky, you were not sure yet – that he had been scouring the ruins where you had been staying, looking for gold and valuables for trade. Not that he did not have enough, he just always wanted more. And in doing so, he had found you.

He requested the two of you come with him and go back to his city. He did not like the idea of fellow vampires being left on their own, struggling to survive.

Arabelle had told you, after he had convinced the pair of you to follow him out of the cave and you two were riding on horseback next to each other away from prying ears, that she surmised it was all talk and he just wanted everyone closer, so they would be easier to rule. She did not have a good taste in her mouth about pure-bloods and their desire for power.

She believed Michael wanted you and you had brushed her off, laughing nervously. He was a pure-blood, you were not. She had scoffed and told you that beauty did not know the difference. This had caught you off guard. You had not seen yourself in more than a century, you had almost forgotten what you looked like. The idea of Michael wanting you had sent butterflies through your stomach. Outwardly, you kept your expression neutral, insisting you believed he was merely trying to look out for his own kind. She had not seemed convinced.

It took three days to reach a large gate at the base of an enormous mountain. When you passed through, you saw that the gate was part of large natural wall of rock around the mountain and you were approaching a set of tremendous doors. It took a few minutes for the guards at the doors to open them for your group.

You were guided away from the band of men when you passed through these doors. The city grew out and down. You were having a challenging time not gaping at everything, trying to take everything in as you were led along. You barely noticed Arabelle also staring in shock at the immense city. You bypassed where the soldiers were going across a large bridge further into the mountain. You looked around for Michael or his brothers, not spotting them anywhere. Where were the guards taking you?

Arabelle whispered your name and pointed up. When you looked up, you saw the magnificent and daunting castle.  
“That is where he means to take us,” she informed you quietly as your horses were led up a steep incline that seemed to go on and up for an extended amount of time.  
When the guards in front of you stopped in front of another large gate, the lot of you were greeted with more guards standing there silent. This place was open, and you could see you were far from the ground at this point. The guards who had led you up helped the pair of you down from the horses and you stood in front of the gate, clutching a small bag of your belongings. You were sure you looked scared and meek.

The gate was intricately designed and there were stairs climbing up, never seeming to end, behind the it. Did Michael mean for you to walk up to the top of the mountain? The guards were unmoving, not giving you a hint of what the two of you were supposed to do.

Suddenly, you had heard and felt a large whoosh of air and someone landed in front of you, startling you.

When he landed in front of you, surprisingly light on his feet, you had for a moment thought it was Michael. A small smile appeared on your face, pleased to see him again. The dark hair was the same, but you knew it wasn’t Michael the moment he looked up and you saw different eyes. Your smile faltered a little. You had a tough time deciphering what color his eyes were; they seemed to change with the light. Hazel, you decided.

Unlike Michael, this vampire’s hair was windswept and tousled. It no doubt had something to do with the fact that he had just flown down to meet you, but you guessed his hair was unkempt normally. Something about him seemed less refined and regal than his brother, like he did not care for refined appearances. He was still handsome despite this.

He had taken no notice of the guards standing there, as if they were nothing to him.

“Y/N I’m assuming.” You nodded, and he cocked his head, “You mute? No wonder Michael probably likes you. He doesn’t like bold – or loquacious – women.”

Swallowing sharply, you answered quietly, “No, my lord. I am not mute.”

He smirked, “Well, that’s good news.” The man acknowledged Arabelle, hiding by her horse. “Arabelle?” She nodded stiffly. “Welcome.” Arabelle said nothing.

The man turned his attention back to you and looked you over slowly. You shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. He did not seem threatening, you just were not used to people paying such close attention to you.

After what seemed like an eternity, he questioned, “Would you rather walk or fly?”

“I-I can’t fly,” you had stammered, throwing a glance at Arabelle. Only pure-bloods had wings as far as you knew. You had never seen wings before and you could not see any on him. You did not want to offend him by asking to see his though. Arabelle had told you that pure-bloods could glamour their wings.

An amused expression had been on his face. “I know you can’t, dear,” he purred. He flashed you a wide smile, “I promise I won’t drop you.” He paused and then added, “Or are you wanting to climb all of those stairs and risk being late for the party?”

Party? Michael had made no mention of a party. You must have looked confused because he exhaled sharply and closed the space between you quickly. “Come now.” He held his hand out to you.

Just as you were beginning to wonder if he was going to take you and leave Arabelle there, you had heard another quick rushing of air and another figure had landed behind Gabriel. You recognized it immediately as Lucifer.

Arabelle looked at him warily as he approached her. He was one for very few words. In fact, you were not sure you had heard him speak yet.

She had shot you a look of uncertainty as Lucifer held out his arm for her to take.

Only pausing for another second, you decided you could trust them. You took the unknown vampire’s hand gingerly and he scooped you up into his arms. “Hold on, dear” was the only warning you got before you lost your breath as he took off from the ground, a scream getting lost in your throat. The air whipped around the pair of you as he ascended quickly. You could hear his wings pumping but could not see them because you had buried your face into his neck, closing your eyes tightly. You doubted you would have been able to see them even if your eyes had been open considering he seemed to have them glamoured before.

When he landed on a balcony, he placed you down gently. Your legs were shaking slightly.

“Your quarters, dear,” he told you, his hands still lingering on you. You were acutely aware of his touch. It was cold when he pushed off from you and walked past the flowing, sheer curtains into the room.

Following him hesitantly, you pushed past the curtains. The room was large, and you could see there was a separate room leading off it. There was a large four poster bed covered in lush blankets. The whole room had a sea theme; deep blues, sea foam green, and splashes of silver. You had expected this castle to be dark as it looked from the outside.

The bed and windows had caught you off guard though. “Do you not sleep in… somewhere more protected?” you asked, staring at the bed again and shooting a glance at the gossamer curtains.

The vampire had appeared in front of you again and gave you a quizzical look. “Do you think an enemy could get up those stairs without us having warning? Or any of those number of gates for that matter? Plus, as you know, the only ones who would be able to fly are family around here.” He pointed at the sides of the doorway to the balcony and stated, “And if you’re worried about the sun, those are very heavy doors for your convenience during the day as you rest.”

“Right,” you replied. You had felt your face growing red, feeling stupid for asking that question.

He had noticed your embarrassment and shrugged, “You’ll get used to it.” You furrowed your brow immediately and before you could ask any more questions, he had begun walking away. “Anyway, party to get ready for. Don’t worry. Your friend will meet you at the party. You two have separate chambers. Your hand maids will be in shortly.” He stopped by the doorway and turned around to look at you. “Also, sorry for being rude. Names Gabriel.”

And with that he had left and as promised, hand maids entered quite soon after. They had seemed displeased and aloof. You had tried to make small talk with them, but they had merely given you curt answers, not in the mood for conversation as they bathed you, much to your embarrassment, and pampered you.

So, here you were, wringing your hands and feeling alone.  
The smaller of the hand maids finished your hair and informed you, “You may go down to the party. It began more than twenty minutes ago.” You practically choked. You were late. The hand maid seemed to notice your sudden panic because she rolled her eyes slightly and drawled, “Lord Michael doesn’t arrive to parties until they have been undergoing for at least a half hour. He is one for dramatics. You are fine. He will meet you downstairs.”

They left you swiftly and you stood up from your chair, following them into the hall. You tried to keep up as best as you could with the heels you were wearing. You had worn boots your entire life and although they had had a prominent heel, they were nothing compared to the shoes you were wearing now.

Michael was waiting at the stairs and his mouth opened slightly when he saw you. His gaze was bold, focusing in on where your dress hugged your body. Your breath hitched when he spoke, his voice sultry, “Y/N, you look exquisite.”

“Thank you, my lord,” you responded, heat creeping up your neck at his wandering eyes.

He was dressed far differently than when you had seen him the first time. Instead of being strapped with weapons and leather, he was wearing a crimson vest – no doubt to match your gown – over a white shirt. The black silk tie around his neck, disappeared behind the vest. Your eyes fell on his black and white pinstripe trousers and he caught you looking.

Michael smiled, “I like to look a little out of place. Be a little bold.”

No doubt.

You smiled in return and he held out his arm to you. You took it, thankful you had someone there that seemed interested in being with you finally. The way he smiled at you as you walked beside him… you could not help but doubt what Arabelle had told you about him. He was being nothing but nice to you. Over the course of the trip from your old home to here, he had made sure to visit you multiple times a day to check in on how comfortable the pair of you were. And to also speak to you. It had been light conversation, but it had been pleasant nonetheless.

As the pair of you descended the stairs, Michael cleared his throat, grabbing your attention. “You are going to see some things tonight. Debauchery, drunkenness, perhaps violence. Some of my court are not… very kind to humans,” Michael spoke to you in a low voice. “I do not want you to believe I would engage or support all of this, but I have to allow them some reprieve and as long as it does not cause too much trouble, I allow it. Mainly because I am not the only one who holds power here. As you have guessed – or been told – my brothers Lucifer, Gabriel, and Raphael are as old as I am.” You nodded in acknowledgment. “So, if something upsets you, feel free to inform me. And I will do my best to alleviate the situation.”

“Yes, my lord. Thank you.” He smiled warmly at you.

You heard the noise and music from the ballroom before you turned the corner. When you entered the hall, you were taken aback. The number of chandeliers was astounding. The flames flickered and danced all around the crowd high above them. The ceiling was vaulted, painted in an ornate fashion. The walls were lined with supporting columns with built in benches all around the square room between the columns. There were tall windows, framed by full, black drapes.

The room itself was packed, full of dancing couples, dressed in mainly dark colors. There were performers on tables in various spots of the room, either keeping tempo with the music or giving what seemed like private performances to small groups. Some were barely clad, and you averted your gaze from them, partially for yourself and also partially for their modesty. You were nervous. Desperately scanning the crowd for Arabelle, you kept in stride with Michael as he walked across the hall, barely stopping to greet people as he passed.

You almost breathed a sigh of relief when you saw Arabelle sitting at the head of the hall in a chair, next to Lucifer. Lucifer was listening to Gabriel, his leg casually swung over the arm of his chair. Arabelle was looking around the room, seeming curious. You almost did not recognize her. Her hair was done up with white gems adorned throughout it, her cleavage exposed in a form fitting, azure gown. You could see the gown was woven in lace. She looked beautiful and surprisingly, calm.

When her eyes fell on you, she sat up straight, a smile growing on her face. Her movement caught Lucifer’s attention. He followed her gaze and saw you and Michael approaching.

“Fashionably late as always,” Lucifer drawled, looking directly at Michael when the pair of you were within earshot.

“Don’t act surprised, brother,” Michael chided him.  
Lucifer practically rolled his eyes. “You know I how I hate greeting guests and acting hospitable.”

Michael eyed Arabelle and to Lucifer reckoned, “I’m going to assume you have at least been hospitable to our guest.” Arabelle stole a glance at Lucifer and nodded at Michael quickly. Lucifer noticed this, and you caught the quick smirk on his face before he turned his eyes to Michael.

“Quite. She’s been nothing but grateful this entire time. Plus, she cleans up delightfully, wouldn’t you say?”

Arabelle began to blush profusely at this. Lucifer shrugged, “What cause would I have to be rude to her?”

“I’m sure you would find something eventually,” Michael quipped before beckoning him and Gabriel. “Come with me. The ladies look thirsty. Plus, I’m sure they would like a moment alone.”

Lucifer looked resentful about having to move but did as he was asked, Gabriel following the pair of them.  
As soon as you were alone, you sat down next to her immediately. “I am nervous,” she blurted.

You furrowed your brow. She looked so calm a moment before. You were inside a fortress of a city, protected for the first time in a century. You knew she had reservations about the idea but everything you had seen here so far was leading you to believe that’s all it was: an idea. It wasn’t the truth.

“I would say I feel out of place,” you responded.

She shook her head. “I do not like it here. I feel… trapped.”

You couldn’t help but quip, “That dress is quite tight.” Arabelle glared at you and you immediately apologized, “Sorry. I do not mean to make your feelings seem trivial.”

She was still older than you and you needed to remember that. She had done everything for you for a long time until you were able to hunt yourself. You owed your life to her. You needed to be respectful.

“I wish we were not separated.” You agreed with this. You two had been together for so long. The idea of living in separate rooms – and you didn’t even know where her room was – seemed foreign. Arabelle shook her head, “It does not seem right.”

You had nothing to say to this. Instead, you decided to try to change the subject. You cleared your throat, “How are your chambers though?”

Sighing, Arabelle told you, “Rich. Extravagant.” Her eyes fell on a human, sitting to the left of you across the hall. They were chained as one of the party goers fed, pausing every so often to wipe some of the blood off her lips and press them to another female vampire’s lips. The female stood by, a lustful look in her eyes, watching her intently.

Arabelle seemed unphased by this unlike you, turning her attention away from the scene without a care.

“What of Lucifer?” you questioned.

“What of him?” Arabelle demanded, her eyes narrowing slightly.

You shrugged, “He just seemed… enticed by you.”

“He seems to be the type that would be enthralled by something he cannot have,” Arabelle responded, clearing her throat. She could not hide the blush creeping up her neck from you no matter how uninterested she was trying to seem.

Your conversation was cut short when Michael appeared in front of you again, a goblet in his hand. He held it out to you and you took it. “Thank you.” You saw it was halfway full with a dark, red liquid. It smelled divine.

Lucifer approached Arabelle, placing the goblet beside her on the small table by her chair.

You took a long drink, closing your eyes, savoring it. Michael seemed pleased with your response, sitting down next to you.

“Don’t drink it too quickly. It’s quite potent. I don’t need you getting sleepy here before we dance,” Michael told you, giving you a flirtatious smile, and you nodded. Inwardly, you wanted nothing more to finish off the glass right then and there, sleepiness be damned. It was some of the most robust blood you had had recently and did not want to have it go to waste. Instead, you did as he asked, placing the glass down on the small table.

<> <> <>

Somehow, Michael had gotten you onto the dance floor. He was being patient with you, leading you. You felt hopeless though, continually losing your steps. He did not seem to mind though, always reassuring you and starting back over. He had chosen the outskirts of the dance floor, away from the interior of the crowd for you to dance more freely.

Every time you looked up at him, you were captivated by his gaze. His eyes were playful, and you smiled bashfully every time he laughed gently, trying to calm you down with his soothing words.

“I need a break,” you informed him when what seemed like the hundredth song ended. “Some air, perhaps.”

Michael nodded and gestured out towards a small balcony. “Here.”

He led you out to the balcony. There were a few people out on the balcony. When they noticed who had come out, they immediately excused themselves, leaving the pair of you alone. He threw you a smirk, “Being a lord does have its perks sometimes.” You chuckled at this and he told you, “I’ll go get your drink for you, Y/N. Wait here.”

You thanked him before he disappeared back into the hall.

You looked out over the balcony’s railing, seeing nothing by rocks and trees. Further out, you could see an outline and shimmer of a large lake that you had not known was there when you had come up to the mountain.

A few moments later, you heard footsteps behind you. You turned your head, assuming it was Michael, opening your mouth to comment on the lake.

You stalled instantly, your mouth half open. It wasn’t Michael.

It was a male vampire and you could tell he was a pure-blood the moment you laid eyes on him. You could feel the power radiating off of him. His dark hair was styled short, similar to Michael’s. But his eyes. His eyes were captivating. They were an icy blue, aimed at you with a penetrating stare.

His lips parted slightly as his eyes traced over you, lingering. This was different than when Gabriel had appraised you. His look was sensual; there was hunger behind it. When his gaze snapped back to meet yours, you felt the sudden urge to look down and show submission. And you did.

“My lord,” you greeted him, somewhat shakily. His presence was domineering, similar to his brothers.

There was amusement in his voice when he questioned, “Do you greet everyone with that?”

You turned your eyes upward again to look at him. He was stunning, as if he had been crafted by a divine being. You had to ignore your heart hammering in your chest.

“Are you not?” you questioned, trying to keep your voice even. You noticed he was standing unusually straight, his arms behind his back. He must be a general or something of the like, you thought to yourself. Even Michael did not stand that straight.

A sideways smirk. “I am. I am just questioning if you just blurt that at everyone.”

“No, my lord. I just… wanted to be respectful.”

He pondered this for a second before replying, “Probably a smart choice. There are a lot of older vampires here who would be extremely offended if you messed up their title or referred to them as anything less than what they believe they are.” He took a few steps towards you and peered down his nose at you. “I haven’t had the opportunity to introduce myself yet.” He bowed his head slightly towards you, “Castiel.”

A beautiful name for a beautiful man. “Y/N.”

“I would have approached you sooner, but Michael has been keeping you strictly to himself. Especially for the last three quarters of an hour when he was forcing you to display to the entire ballroom that you have two left feet.”

Your cheeks burned at this. For as beautiful as he was, he seemed to have an impolite manner.

Castiel noticed immediately. “I have insulted you. My apologies, my lady. You will have ample practice by Michael’s side. You will get better.”

A half apology was better than none from a high lord like him you supposed. Yet, you were still embarrassed and annoyed that he had blatantly pointed out that he noticed your lack of coordination. You nodded stiffly despite your annoyance.

There were a few moments of silence before Castiel asked, “How are you… enjoying your transformation?”

Your brow furrowed. “What transformation?”

“Low born to high born.” His expression was genuinely curious. “Gabriel told me our brothers found you and your companion in a cave. This must be… overwhelming for you.”

You grinded your teeth, mulling over whether to answer him honestly or not. You decided on the former, admitting, “It is hard.”

“You will get used to it.”

“Get used to the people groveling at my feet? When I was them merely days ago?” You blurted before you could stop yourself.

Castiel did not seem offended or putt off by this statement. “I have found people quickly forget where they came from.” His eyes traveled over to where Raphael was sitting with a woman inside. “Take my sister in law – if you would like to refer to her in that way – for example.”

You followed his gaze and immediately felt disgusted seeing her toying with a human who was bound and sitting on a chair next to her. She wasn’t drinking blood or physically harming them. She was just taunting and running her long nails around their neck and laughing every time they flinched when she came close, her fangs exposed. She mockingly ran her tongue up their cheek, tasting the tears running down it.

“She was a human once. Doesn’t seem to matter to her now,” Castiel continued, still watching her.

“I don’t know how someone could become so cruel.”

Castiel regarded you again. “Are you not a cruel creature? You drain something of its life force that you once were. Does the tactic on how you go about fulfilling that need really matter?”

“Does that exclude you from the cruelty considering you were never human?” Again, with the being daring in unwise circumstances. You had no idea what his temperament was.

Thankfully, your bold question seemed to amuse Castiel, a smile tugging at his lips. He turned to face you fully again, looking down at you. “I will never deny being cruel. It is required of me. And therefore, has always been a part of me.”

You quipped, “Remind me to always be in your favor then.”

This time he did smile, his eyes twinkling. “I do not think you will have a problem achieving that, my lady.”

Something in his gaze made you believe there was something more to what he was saying that he was not letting on.

You were losing yourself in his eyes again. Something seemed to be calling to you.

“Brother,” you heard Michael greet as he came back on the balcony.

You had momentarily forgotten that he was there at all or where you were for that matter. You broke eye contact, shaking yourself out of his trance. And you stepped away from him, suddenly acutely aware of how close the two of you were. Michael held your glass in his hand, extending his arm to you. You took it from him and lowered your gaze. He did not seem to notice what had just transpired between you and Castiel.

“Brother,” Castiel returned, seeming rather unfazed compared to you.

“It has been a long while since I saw you in anything other than your training clothes and combat armor,” Michael regarded Castiel. A smile broke out across his face, “Actually, it’s just been a long time.”

Castiel agreed, “It has. I meant to approach you earlier, but you were… preoccupied.” He threw a glance in your direction as you took a sip of your drink. You were watching the exchange closely.

Michael looked at you fondly and you smiled softly at him in return. “Yes, I was. She is quite enchanting.”

You noticed Castiel staring at you intently, a glimmer of arousal in his eyes. “Yes. She is,” he agreed with Michael. Your heart skipped a beat at hearing him agree with Michael.

Just as quickly, his attention was back on Michael, who was still looking you over. “So, my apologies,” Michael replied. “I am glad you are back and looking well.” His tone became serious, “I would like to speak with you later though. Privately.”

Castiel nodded, “Of course.”

“I’m sure you have a lot to tell me.”

A tight smile from Castiel, “As always, brother.”

Michael looked pleased, “Good.”

There were a few moments of silence before Castiel cleared his throat and announced, “Well, I will leave you two to yourselves.” He acknowledged you, “It was a pleasure, Y/N.” To Michael, “I will see you tomorrow whenever it is convenient.”

“I will let you know,” Michael responded and Castiel gave a curt nod before turning on his heel and walking back towards the door into the party. You watched him leave, feeling a strange need to follow him.

Michael drug you from your thoughts, “Don’t mind him if he was in any form boorish. He’s a soldier. He doesn’t mean harm by it.”

“Are you not a soldier?” you inquired.

“Commander,” he corrected you.

You apologized, “Pardon me.” You took another drink.

“It’s alright. Would you like to go back inside? Arabelle was looking for you. I think Lucifer is being too… forward. Which is not a surprise to be honest.” You nodded in agreement, and he held out his arm for you.

When you two reentered the room, you couldn’t help but to look around the crowd, nonchalantly trying to spot Castiel. When you located him, he was already staring at you from the opposite side of the ballroom. He was standing alone by the wall, watching you and Michael walk across the floor. You kept eye contact with him for a few seconds but faltered under his piercing gaze.

You turned your eyes away, concentrating on keeping your steps and to stop your hands from shaking. You did not want to drop your goblet. You felt eyes on your back and knew he was still watching you. It took everything in you to not look back over your shoulder at him, trying to focus back on the man you were here with.

  



	3. Chapter 3

It had been weeks since you had been at the castle. Michael had been more than accommodating, making sure to stop and see you frequently. He seemed to love spending time talking to you and getting to know you. To be honest, you were enjoying his company as well. The way his hand felt at the small of your back, his laugh at your wit, his breath on your neck as he whispered to you secrets of the court.

The court. There had been copious amounts of formalities of the court that you were unaccustomed to though. From the party on, you were being directed and coached by not only Michael but your hand maidens as well on proper court technicalities, customs, and behaviors. It was exhausting, and you halfway understood why Arabelle had never wanted to return to such strict rules. You were left burying yourself into your blankets every morning, thankful to have a reprieve from your unwelcome schooling.

You were currently sitting at your vanity, brushing your hair. One of your hand maids was in the room, which was not unusual. One of them usually waited until you would go to bed. The sun was not set to rise for another hour but regardless, she was there already. You honestly were wanting to be alone before you went to sleep but Michael insisted on them waiting on you. You had tried to tell him you would be able to care for yourself, but he wouldn’t hear it.  
Arabelle was already asleep after having been out with Lucifer all night. You had been lonely considering she was preoccupied and Michael had been meeting with Castiel and his men once again.  
Castiel.

Since your initial meeting he had been scarce, seeming busy with his role. You did not know what type of force they were fighting. Arabelle had told you that it was the other factions of courts, but you had a hard time believing that. Why would vampires fight amongst themselves? Arabelle had almost rolled her eyes at your ignorance, mentioning yet again the thirst for control among pure-bloods.

Did it really matter that much? You had asked her.

Of course, it does, she had answered you. It would always be a constant battle of who controlled which territories and there was no end of rivalries considering most of the players involved were immortal. Burying the hatchet, as mortals would say, was harder considering the people involved.

You had considered this and inquired of Michael one night. He had repeated almost the same thing as Arabelle. And told you the other two courts were ruthless and hard to bring to justice. You asked him why it was so important, and he had told you that it was something his father had strived for. He gave nothing more, telling you that it was his time to retire for the day. He left you with a soft kiss on your forehead.

Regardless of what was going on outside the wall and his duties, you felt disappointed you had not seen Castiel more except in passing, where his eyes lingered on you for far longer than a polite amount of time.

There was a knock at your door interrupting your thoughts. You turned your head. “Yes?” you called, unsure of who it would be.  
The door swung open immediately and Michael strode into the room, adorned in shimmering clothes. He looked best in dark greens, black, and grey. Your fascination with his glistening clothes gave you a sharp reminder of the lack of clothing you were wearing. You wrapped your robe around you tighter, hiding your nightgown from him.

He did not seem phased. “Out,” he ordered to your hand maid. She obeyed, disappearing quickly.

Michael’s attention turned to you. You watched him silently as he moved further into your room. “I haven’t seen you all night,” Michael stated, explaining his late intrusion. He sat on the edge of your bed, looking you over.

“No, you haven’t,” you agreed.

“I hope your night was alright.”

“As well as it could be,” you shrugged, answering with a veiled response. You were not going to admit blatantly that his absence had left you bored.

Michael seemed to get the gist of what you were saying even if you didn’t outright say it. He sighed, “I apologize for my lack of company today. I was busy.”

“I understand. You are a lord. You have duties,” you responded courteously.

His expression softened. He looked relieved at your response. “I appreciate your understanding.” A silence fell between the two of you for a few moments. You fidgeted on your stool, clearing your throat. Michael finally spoke, “I just wanted to come see you if only for a few moments so you did not think I was purposely ignoring you. I do not want you to feel alone.”

You nodded. “Thank you for thinking of me.”

Another silence. There seemed to be something hanging in the air between you two. As if you two both wanted to say something but were waiting for the other.

“Stay with me,” you requested quietly. You did not know what had gotten into you and you were shocked at what had come out of your mouth. Michael looked taken aback as well by this request and you immediately felt ashamed. You shook your head, running your hand through your hair. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to say that.”

“No,” Michael replied in a soft voice. He patted the bed next to him. “Come here.”

Butterflies fluttered in your stomach as you stood up from your stool and walked over towards your bed. You sat down next to him lightly, placing your hands in your lap.

“Do you want me to stay?” he whispered.

The butterflies were dancing now, moving with the pounding of your heart. His face was close.

“If you want to,” you whispered back. “I would not be opposed.”

His hand reached up, moving into your hair, pulling you to him. Your lips met, and his kisses were soft and hesitant. This was the first kiss you had had in a long time. The last had been a male you had met in passing on a hunt. He had been tracking the same group of humans as you and you had crossed paths.

Your relations had been quick and rough. More desperate.

As your tongue traced his lips, he seemed to gain confidence, his kisses becoming deeper, his hand winding in your hair, holding you as close as possible. One of his hands snaked down, pushing your robe off one of your shoulders, exposing your skin to him.

Michael’s lips traced your jaw, moving seamlessly down to your neck. You felt his teeth grazing and he moaned against your skin.

“I can smell you,” Michael husked.

Your feelings were overwhelming you, yet something felt… off. As if you shouldn’t be doing this. Despite this, you encouraged him, wanting to please him. “If you want it, take it,” you breathed to him. You pushed yourself closer to him, parting your legs, hitching your nightgown up. Michael gave into this welcoming, one of his hands moving between your thighs. You leaned your head back, exposing your neck fully to him. You shuddered feeling his teeth against your neck again.

Another moan, his face burying deeply into the crook of your neck.

“I can’t,” he choked out.

He pulled away from you suddenly, leaving you exposed and cold. You furrowed your brow, thinking you had said something wrong or done something to push him away. He stood a couple feet away from you now, staring at you, his chest heaving.

“Michael?” you pulled at your nightgown, covering yourself again.  
His eyes were trailing over your body. His gaze met yours again and he stated quietly, “The temptation is too much. Even to sleep with you. We need to do this right.”

You couldn’t help yourself. “Are traditions this important?”  
Something changed in Michael’s face. He looked cold. “They are everything to this family.”

You looked down, blushing. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you angry.” Again, you pulled your robe around you tightly.

He moved towards you, touching the side of your face. “You didn’t, love.” He tilted your head up to look at him. “We just need to wait a little. I don’t want to give anyone in my court the wrong idea.” You furrowed your brow again and he sighed. “I need to court you properly. For awhile. Taking you too quickly, for someone in my position, may look fleeting. If you’re going to be with me, I need them to see you in a good light, not as someone I took to my bed and bonded with out of haste.”

“What is a while to vampires?” you asked curiously.

This drew a small smile from him. “For courting? Months.” You frowned, and he added, “Vampires do not have a definite expiration. Humans court shortly because it’s relative to their expiration. They live a mere four decades at most.”

“I know that,” you muttered.

“I am not trying to insult your intelligence,” Michael responded, brushing a hand over your hair. “I know you are not stupid.” He paused. “Just… unfamiliar with high born tedious, archaic rituals and traditions.” His hand ran over your hair affectionately. “It was my mistake to come here to you in your personal chambers so late. And when you are not properly dressed. I misjudged and let my feelings cloud my judgment. I mean to have you properly. Courting, announcement, chamber sharing, and then the bond.”  
“Intimate relations are before a bond?”

“It’s not as personal,” Michael explained. You nodded in acknowledgment, understanding what he meant.

A small smile played on your lips as you looked at him. “You better not let anyone see you in here then. They might think we skipped the first two steps.”

Michael gave a little laugh. “You’re getting cheeky.” You hesitated not knowing if he approved or not. “I think you’ll do fine here.” You smiled, accepting his approval.

He leaned down, giving you a soft kiss on your forehead. “I will see you tomorrow night.”

<> <> <>

 _We don’t listen to each other_  
_‘Cause we’re all too busy talking_  
_We’ll tell lies about each other_  
_'Cause the truth is such a bore_  
_With the threat of dawn approaching_  
_And our interest quickly fading_  
_We will stumble home together_  
_As we did the night before_  
[Promise Me – The Birthday Massacre](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Kb08GHnAz8)

A few nights later, you were linked arms with Arabelle, heading downstairs for a small social amongst high ranking members of the court. You were feeling uncomfortable, wearing an extremely revealing gown. Your shoulders were exposed as well as most of your back and chest. The straps around your upper arms and along your torso were gossamer, decorated with lilac leaf-like designs and pearls, covering your breasts. The gown gave way to a loose skirt, flowing over your body, draping to the ground, as the aubretia flower would over a wall. Aubretias speckled the gown, some solo and some in bunches. The color slowly merged into a lavender the closer it got to your hips.

“You look like a fairy,” Arabelle had told you the moment she had laid eyes on you. Her dress was a satin cerulean, with a split up to her hip. It was simple but enticing, drawing your eyes to her curves.

“It does seem over the top,” you had admitted, looking down at your dress.

“He may be announcing you tonight. Formally,” Arabelle had replied.  
Your breath had caught in your throat. “Wouldn’t he do that with more people present?”

Arabelle shook her head. “No,” she had responded. “His inner circle will spread the word. It seems more… exciting coming from someone in the inner court. As if it’s a juicy secret. It gets people more excited. If you haven’t noticed, Michael is one for dramatics and getting people riled up for traditions.”

  
“I have,” you answered in a meek voice. You were unsure about what she was telling you. If it did happen, you were going to be upset that he had not spoken to you about it first. But on the other hand, you were also anticipating it. You hated mixed emotions. And Michael seemed to give them to you frequently.

The pair of you walked into the parlor, where you would all be socializing for the evening.

Your heart almost leapt out or your chest seeing Castiel among the people there. You had been hoping he would be present and you were delighted to see he had shown up.

Trying to hide your exhilaration, you avoided his eye contact. You feared you would give yourself away if you did not give yourself time to gather your wits. Instead, you focused your energy on trying to find Michael among the crowd. It was not as substantial as the first ball, but it was enough to leave you hard pressed to find privacy in the parlor.

You spotted Michael across the room, speaking in low tones with a group of mixed female and male vampires; a group of about 10. All of them high born, but not even close to half of them pure-blood. Only high born because they had been given new life by someone who was pure-blood. Still, a few pure-bloods were sprinkled in.

Cutting through the crowd, you were aware Castiel had taken notice of you because you caught a glimpse of him in your peripheral vision looking at you.

When you approached the circle, Michael stopped mid-sentence and consequently everyone followed his gaze to you. He seemed to gather himself. “Y/N. I was wondering when you were going to get here. The dress compliments you wonderfully,” Michael told you, his eyes not leaving you.

“Thank you,” you replied quietly. He beckoned you into the circle, next to him. “You know everyone here.” You nodded and greeted them politely. He smiled at you once more before returning to his story.

  
He was discussing his court once again and his dream to unite vampires under one court. You had to admire his exuberance when he spoke of this. He captivated the people around him when he spoke of it. And the fact that his father had dreamt of it; dreamt of wanting to end the fights over territory and wealth.

Michael soon excused himself and before you could follow him you were swallowed up by a few of ladies, all turned, not pure-blood. Phillipa, Emma, and Constance. They were quite interested in you. Your eyes followed Michael as he went to speak with Raphael before turning your attention back to the ladies trying to pry information out of you about your history and what your relationship was currently like with Michael.

You stammered a little bit, telling them that you were a guest in Michael’s home. He was generous and benevolent with his court. They did not seem to buy this, continuing to try to edge something out of you by accident. You were internally cursing Michael for leaving you here.

“What is the gossip tonight?” a voice sounded beside you suddenly and you froze, recognizing the voice. The ladies stopped speaking and looked over your shoulder. You followed suit.

The ladies seemed entranced by him, suddenly preoccupied with over drawn smiles and titivating to make sure their dresses were flattering them in the best way possible.

“Lord Castiel,” flirted Phillipa.

“Phillipa,” Castiel greeted, his tone less than half as excited as hers. She seemed beside herself that he had greeted her by name. His eyes landed on the other two women, “Constance. Emma.” His eyes moved back to you before flicking his gaze back to the other three. A smile – you had a hint it was fake – “Ladies, do you mind if I borrow, Y/N?”

“Of course not, my lord. Anything you would like,” Constance responded quickly.

“My gratitude,” he nodded towards her before holding out his hand to you. You took it gently and he led you away. You know they were watching the pair of you leave. And you were sure it was not in a positive manner.

“As good as the first night?” Castiel questioned as soon as you were out of ear shot of the three women. He stopped, turning to face you. He was peering down at you, holding a matching goblet to yours. He rose the goblet to his lips, taking a long drink.

“The company or the refreshment?” you inquired, keeping your wits about you.

He snorted and lowered his glass to his side. “You’re quite clever. It baffles me why you do not speak more often.”

“You’re not around me enough to know whether or not I speak often,” you retorted.

Castiel acknowledged this. “Much to my dismay.” Again, your heart leapt, hearing him admit this. “You looked like a scared animal cornered,” he continued. “I thought the most gentlemen thing of me was to rescue you from that pack of interrogating gnats.”

“Are you wishing me to thank you?” you gibed, your eyes lowered down towards your glass.

“I think the relief in your eyes when you saw me was enough thanks,” Castiel replied without missing a beat.

You gave a little laugh. “They are quite persistent,” you admitted.

  
“They will continue to be. Drama is something that keeps some people going when you have all the time in the world,” Castiel responded.

A snag in the conversation hit. You swirled the blood around in your goblet, staring down at it. “Does no one… ever feed… directly?” you questioned, moving your eyes back up to meet Castiel’s.

His eyes seemed to sparkle in amusement. “That would be so unbecoming of high born, regal vampires would it not?”

You did not know how to respond. You stammered, “I… I suppose so.”

“They do at parties sometimes, as you’ve seen. But otherwise, no.” He paused and then stated, leaning in close and locking eyes with you, “The feeling… exhilaration… of doing it directly never leaves, Y/N.” You swallowed sharply at this confession from him. “Even precious Michael does it in private.”

Why was he telling you this?

“Don’t feel guilty about it if you ever get the need,” Castiel told you in hushed tones. “I certainly don’t.”

You wet your bottom lip, considering on how to respond. “I think my embarrassment would be more damning than my guilt here,” you finally relayed.

Castiel gave you a sideways smirk. He looked genuinely pleased with your response. “Spoken like a true high born.” He paused and then stated, “Our father would have been… interested to meet you.”

“Where is your father?” you couldn’t help but to ask. You had never asked, never been told, who had created all of them. There must have been someone extremely powerful and old to create Castiel and his brothers.

Taking a couple steps towards you, closing the gap, Castiel’s hand grazed your arm as he reached behind you and it sent your skin on fire. You had a hard time focusing as he informed you, “Right there.” You turned your head and looked at the mantel behind you where he was pointing. It took a couple seconds for you to forget about how his musk, his presence in general, was overwhelming your senses. Focusing, you noticed there was a painting above the mantel, a man. You had not noticed it until now. He looked… young. Younger than you thought their father would look. Castiel must be joking.

You turned your attention back to him and questioned, “That is your father?” He nodded, and you narrowed your eyes. “Is he still… here?”

Making to open his mouth, Castiel was interrupted. “Castiel!” Michael’s voice was sharp from across the room. Castiel lazily looked over at Michael. You were thankful for Michael’s intervention, growing fraught with Castiel’s proximity. Michel jerked his head, beckoning Castiel to come over.

“We’ll continue later,” Castiel told you, giving you a wink before turning on his heel and walking off towards Michael.

You watched him go, wanting to follow him. He had a power over you.

<> <> <>

Michael stood up halfway through dinner – dinner being everyone sitting down a table now with their goblets, the table adorned with fruits that no one was touching – tapping his glass.

Everyone quieted, and you peered up at him next to you. He was at the head of the table, looking everyone over. A smile spread across his face.

“I know that everyone has been anxious about the growing tensions between the courts. Between ours and Lord Crowley’s specifically. I have spoken with a vast number of you tonight, trying to relay what we know and how agreements – and some disagreements – are going.”

“I brought everyone here tonight for something other than discussing political affairs though,” Michael continued and instantly you felt a need to look across the table. Castiel locked eyes with you. You saw the annoyance in his face and you furrowed your brow at him before looking back at Michael.

Michael’s eyes were on you now and you stared back at him. A soft smile was on his lips before he moved his attention back to the table at large. “I have a personal announcement.”

Your heart was hammering in your chest and you looked down the table to see Arabelle giving you a knowing look. She had been right. Why was she always right? Why had Michael not told you he was going to do this? You were going to look foolish, caught off guard. You tried your best to sit up straight and smile.

“As I am sure all of you are somewhat aware – because I tend to like to surround myself with intellectuals,” Michael began again. This drew some amused laughs out of the table. “I brought Y/N to the court recently. And we have been spending quite amount of time together.” You instantly felt stupid for telling Phillipa, Constance, and Emma earlier that you were only there as a guest. Now you would be painted as a liar, you worried.

His eyes were on you again, studying you. You tried to keep your breathing even, not moving your eyes from him.

“I intend for her to be my mate,” Michael finally spoke, addressing the table again seriously. Your chest felt constricted as the table erupted into a twitter, prayers of approval and congratulations drowning the two of you at the end of the table.

After Michael’s announcement, Castiel had stared at you across the table, burning a hole in you, and you had tried avoiding eye contact with him. He seemed extremely bothered by this and as much as it confused you, you had felt a pang of guilt that Michael had done this in front of him.

Vampire after vampire had cornered the pair of you, wanting to dump their overzealous congratulations and good wishes on the pair of you. But, Phillipa and Emma… you had seen through their charade when they approached. Constance had been separated from them, standing next to her mate.

You were comforted slightly by Michael’s hand on your waist, holding you close to him. Unlike earlier, he seemed to be on the defense for you, taking most of the conversation and letting you speak whenever you felt comfortable to do so.

“I need a moment,” you had whispered to Michael.

He gave you a light kiss on your forehead. “Come back quickly, darling.” You smiled sheepishly at his endearment for you before turning on your heel.

You stepped out into the hall and made your way down a flight of stairs to a landing where there was a window. You leaned your forehead against the cool glass, closing your eyes, trying to find a calm.

Footsteps sounded behind you on the stairs and you straightened up, looking over your shoulder.

“You’re not being very quiet,” you commented to Castiel. “Aren’t you supposed to be a leader for a garrison of spies?”

His arms were behind his back as he stood a couple of feet from you, “My intention was not to sneak up on you, my lady.”

You roamed your eyes over him before stating, “I left the parlor for privacy.”

Castiel took in this information before giving you a slight bow. “Well, if that is what you want, then pardon my intrusion. I’ll leave you to it.”

He turned to go, and you felt a sudden urge to say, “You don’t have to.”

What was it about him that made you want to be around him so often?

  
Castiel faced you again. You swallowed sharply. “It was just… crowded in the room.” You played with your nails, staring down at your hands. “I just felt like I was suffocating.”

You instantly felt embarrassed and looked up at Castiel, who was looking at you, not saying anything. If you were not mistaken, you saw compassion in his expression. “I’m sorry, I do not mean to burden you with my… disposition.”

“Do not apologize,” Castiel reassured you. “Being subjected to the politics of the court day after day must be exhausting. It’s why I am thankful to get reprieve when I leave.” He shot you a knowing look, “Plus there are certain people in this court who are meddlesome. Looking to tear people down. It’s an aspect of this place I have never enjoyed.”

He was speaking honestly and without concern about who might overhear if someone was lurking in the shadows. You knew you had to be more careful than him. You did not hold the same standing.  
Shrugging, “No one has explicitly shown me ill will.”

A smirk tugged at the corner of Castiel’s mouth. He again seemed amused with your response. His expression fell before he questioned, “And your… mate?”

“Michael has treated me well.”

Castiel went taut at this and turned away from you. You noticed, your eyes following him around the landing. He turned to face you again, a small smile playing on his face, his aloof domineer gone. “You seemed… tense at dinner.”

You kept his gaze as you replied, “I was not expecting him to do this tonight.” You could not read Castiel’s expression. You continued, “Also, you can be quite unnerving.” A smile grew, obviously looking entertained with your answer. You sighed, “And you revel in it.”

“I’m trying to help you,” he replied simply.

Narrowing your eyes at him, you inquired, “How is making me uncomfortable going to help?”

“You need to learn to think on your feet. Be on the defense. To defend yourself.”

“From what?” you inquired.

Castiel gave you a somewhat disappointed look. “The people in this court. As much as you try to deny it, I know you have noticed they are like a pack of wolves.” He sighed, “And if you ever have the misfortune of having to mingle with other vampires not within this court, you should always be on your guard.”

You decided to ignore this bait. “You were – seemed – more focused on getting as close to me as you could all night.”

For the first time, Castiel seemed caught off guard for a second. He quickly recovered his demeanor. He walked slowly towards you a couple of steps. “Does that bother you?” His voice had dropped.  
Staring him straight in the eyes, you knew you were already baring your soul to him. Your eyes could not lie. Not to someone as old as him. Someone as versed in getting information and drawing out the truth.

“No.” You couldn’t lie.

You could swear you saw his pupils dilate, zeroing in on you.

  
He wet his lips, studying you intensely. He leaned in closer and told you in a soft voice, “Out of everything you have been hiding tonight, that’s something you shouldn’t admit in public…” He paused and added, “Or out loud at all.”

Something in you was telling you to play at his game. “Does it upset you that I want you close?” you pressed in quiet tones.  
Castiel’s face twitched, his eyes still not leaving yours. “No,” he whispered.

You were overwhelmed by the feeling to wrap yourself up in his embrace. But, you pulled yourself back. Part of you was angry at yourself for letting your feelings run wild around him. Michael had been good to you. Michael was good to you. He was kind and generous. He was handsome, and he respected you. And here you were, indulging in your attraction to someone who was like a brother to him.

And the other part of you was floating on air. You felt electricity between the two of you, being so close, underhandedly admitting interest in each other. There was something there. Something you did not feel when you were around Michael.

“That’s not something you should admit in public,” you replied after a long pause, moving around him, not breaking eye contact until you were past him. You forced yourself to not look back down at him as you made your way back up the stairs towards the parlor where your future mate was waiting.

<> <> <>

 _These words are all we have_  
_We’ll be talking…._  
_And I hear you calling in the dead of night_  
[Overjoyed – Bastille](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fK3fVJtFTh0)

Castiel led you up the stairs, that had been used to the point of breaking down. They were stones placed in the earth, climbing up. Judging by the look of the overgrowth though, you surmised that this path had been forgotten. Except by few; Castiel being one of them.

You peered out over the water, seeing the waves crash against the rocks below. The sound was relaxing but the drop was anything but.  
“Afraid of heights?” Castiel’s smirk was taunting, looking over his shoulder.

Narrowing your eyes at him, you retorted, “Would you like to find something I am afraid of?”

“I’ll vanquish it if I do,” Castiel responded, pulling you further up the stairs, moving towards the top.

He was leading you up a dirt path to the top of a high point of the mountain. At the top, you found a garden. It was small, yet still extravagant in the small amount of space.

“Whose is this?” you inquired, looking around in awe.

Something caught your eye. A cluster of hydrangeas was to your right and you walked over to them. You touched the petals softly, suddenly feeling nostalgic. Your family had had these outside of your cottage and you had waited for summer every year to see them bloom. Seeing them in moonlight was a different sensation. Sadly, you felt like it would not compare to seeing them in sunshine.

You felt a hand on your waist and you turned, finding Castiel close.

“Something you would like to share?” he posed in a gentle voice.

  
Your attention was back on the feeling of the petal between your fingers. Staring at the flowers, you answered, “I miss my family.”

Castiel’s nose nuzzled into your hair, burying his face to you. For some reason you did not feel uncomfortable about this in the slightest. His embrace was comforting.

“I miss the sunlight,” you whispered.

You felt his fingers underneath your chin as he turned your head to look at him.

“The day is where you pretend. The night is where you reveal yourself for what you truly are,” he told you, his fingers running across your lips gently. “You look alive in moonlight. Pure in the white light.”

You felt his lips meet yours. Despite your shock, you couldn’t help falling into the kiss, letting him pull you to him. He felt right. His arms snaking around your waist, turning you towards him. One of his hands wrapped up in your hair and you pressed yourself to him.

He husked, his lips moving against yours, breathing you in, “You’re more eager than I thought you would be.”

“Is that bad?” you inquired, your hand running up his chest, to his neck.

“Never,” Castel responded before diving back in.

His hand brushed aside the fabric on your dress, ghosting up your thigh. Your thoughts blurred, overwhelmed by his lips on yours and his hand running across your bare skin.

You pushed him away quickly, finding your ground again. “We can’t,” you told him breathlessly, holding him at bay, a hand against his chest.

“I want this,” Castiel breathed, pushing himself back towards you, almost reaching your lips.

“I know,” you told him, keeping out of his reach. “I know.”

“Then why are you fighting it?”

“I don’t know.”

Another pause.

You could not help it. “Kiss me again,” you begged him in a quiet voice.

His eyes flashed. “Since you asked so nicely.” He pressed you against the tree behind you, his hips digging into yours, as he sucked on your neck gently.

It ended quicker than you wanted it to. He rested his forehead against yours, breathing deeply. You were coming down from the high of feeling your bodies intertwined in this secret garden.

  
“Just sleep, sweetheart,” he whispered to you, his lips brushing yours. You had the overwhelming desire to do as he said. “I’m watching over you.”

Eyes popping open, you awoke with a gasp, sitting up in bed.

  
You looked around your room frantically, reality setting in on where you were. You were alone. There was no one else there.

The door was shut on your balcony and the shutters closed on your windows, the drapes drawn. It was day. You were supposed to be sleeping. You had been sleeping.

You could still feel his touch… his lips on you. You touched your mouth gently, reliving the dream. It had seemed so real.

Glad that you were still sleeping in separate chambers from Michael, you laid back down slowly. You would have woken him and had to come up with a lie about what you had been dreaming about.

Were you really dreaming about Castiel?

Placing your hands over your face in embarrassment, you groaned. He was clouding your mind.


	4. Chapter 4

A frog jumped out onto the path and you stopped, making sure to not step on it.

Michael looked amused by your careful behavior around it. “You truly still do care for the living, don’t you?”

You looked at him curiously, “Do you not?”

He shrugged. “They are not part of my domain. I do not have a responsibility for them. Plus, they do provide me with life.”

“Well, you can still show them compassion and mercy when the opportunities provide themselves.”

Michael stopped and pulled you to him. Around the pair of you, people moved around you, no one seeming to care that you were standing in the middle of the pathway. Of course, they all recognized one of their highest lords and he could get away with virtually anything, inconveniencing people on a busy walkway being a mere slight.

Deciding that you needed to get out of the castle on a date with him, Michael had decided to take the night off and bring you down to the bustling city below the castle.

The pair of you were walking among shops selling jewelry, trinkets, and fabrics.

Michael leaned down, giving you a light kiss on your forehead. “You are kind, my lady.”

You smiled up at him.

He stepped away again, looping your arm in his. “Is there something here catching your eye?”

“There is a lot to look at,” you told him, your eyes running over the tents.

“Truly. There is a lot of opportunity here for people to make a living and do their trades to the fullest of their abilities.”

“Thanks to you and your brothers,” you complimented him.

Michael beamed at this and replied, “You really are being too kind. It was not just us. There are a lot of men who have done a lot that are not related to me.”

“Can you be boastful for a moment and accept my praise for you?”

He laughed, “Does it bother you so?”

“I just think you give yourself too little credit at times.”

Again, Michael stopped. He looked down at you with admiration, raising a hand to run his thumb along your jawline. “I am happy I found you,” he told you in a quiet voice. You felt your heartbeat quicken, staring into his eyes.

Michael leaned down, pressing his lips to yours gently. The kiss was simple, but you felt elated. He had not kissed you on your lips since the night he had visited you in your chambers. He pulled away gently and gave you a small smile.

“I am happy that you found me as well,” you replied. Michael looked delighted at your response. He gave you another small kiss, leaving the taste of him when he pulled away.

What had you done to deserve his kindness and adoration? It certainly had not been the reoccurring dreams you had been having about Castiel, who was away on a trip. You had yet to share a bedchamber, him being strict about waiting for a proper amount of courting time. And you were thankful for it.

Michael resumed his walk, taking you with him. You leaned onto his arm, wanting nothing more than to prove yourself to him.

<> <> <>

Again, you found yourself in a crowded ballroom.

The court had been busy the past couple of weeks preparing for Yule. You had found it amusing that they held the pagan mortal holiday in such high regard, especially pure-bloods. They had never been human, so the idea of them celebrating the holiday was odd. Even more odd that the holiday was a celebration to welcome back the sun. It was ironic that this was an extravagant ball for them.

“But, it is also the longest night of the year,” Arabelle had pointed out to you. “You should see them on Samhain.”

“I can imagine.”

“Anyway, they don’t uphold all the traditions and trivial things that the mortals do with the holiday. It is merely a celebration of the longest night of the year, decorations, and a time to imbibe. And not just on blood. They bring out a lot of wine.”

You furrowed your brow, “What is the point of drinking wine?”

Arabelle had laughed at you. “You can still get drunk, Y/N.”

“How?”

“You still have veins and a brain, do you not?”

“I did not think it was possible,” you mumbled.

You had felt silly, not even knowing something like that about your kind. You and Arabelle had never indulged in anything other than what was necessary to survive. And you had not mingled with other vampires long enough to speak at length with them before Michael had found you.

Speaking of Michael, he had had you fitted for a lavish gown. It sparkled like snow, an almost translucent crepe gown with an accentuated waist. Your arms were fitted in gossamer sleeves; your right leg exposed as you walked due to the slit. It flowed freely as you walked, fabric trailing behind you.

You felt beautiful in it. And you felt you must look like it, because people had been stealing glances at you the moment you walked in on Michael’s arm. That or they were just simply interested to study the way you and Michael were together. They were still curious about Michael’s choice in you.

Especially Phillipa. She was relentless in her crusade to find out something about you that was damning. You knew she had been questioning other members of the court about you and your relationship with Michael whenever she was absent. You heard her whispering. She was not careful about it and you suspected she was doing that on purpose.

“So, how do you feel?” Phillipa asked you. She had approached you as soon as you had walked away from Michael. She must have been watching you very closely.

“About?”

“Your courting with Lord Michael, of course.”

You squared up to look at her. She was being bold and not to mention intrusive. “That is really a private matter between me and Lord Michael, is it not?”

There was a moment of distaste on her face before she giggled – a sick, fake giggle. She gave your arm a light pat. “Come now, Y/N.” A calculated move to forget to address you with your title. She thought you were insignificant and she underhandedly liked to show it. “Discussing intimate details would be out of the question. But, giving your thoughts on how it is progressing is hardly an invasion of privacy.”

You disagreed with her. But you played along. “He is a gentleman and well mannered. And he makes quite agreeable company.”

She looked dissatisfied with your answer but replied, “He seems the type to uphold the traditions. I’m sure it will be awhile until he proposes. Just better make sure it’s not too long. You do not want his eye wandering.”

You had to hold back the urge to roll your eyes at her impertinent behavior.

“I do not think that is something I have to worry about.”

There was an amused expression on her face. “Well,” she chirped. “You do know him better than I do.” She paused. “And I suppose his demeanor –”

Michael found his way back to you, interrupting Phillipa mid-sentence. “My lady, come. There is an old friend who has traveled a long way who wishes to meet you.”

You shot a look at Phillipa who looked annoyed. “Oh,” you stammered.

Michael seemed to take notice of Phillipa. “I am sorry,” he apologized. “Did I interrupt the two of you?”

Phillipa smiled at him, a charade. “It is no problem, my lord. She is your mate to be. All yours.” She shot you a quick glance.

“Yes,” Michael said, absentmindedly agreeing with her, his eyes devouring you at the mention of the fact that you were his.

You bowed your head politely to Phillipa. Even if she was not going to play nice, you were going to make sure that you always did to not invoke drama within the court on your accord. “Until next time.”

“Yes. Next time,” Phillipa echoed. You forced yourself to look away from her piercing eyes as Michael drug you away through the crowd.

<> <> <>

_I wanted to give you everything_   
_but I still stand in awe of superficial things_   
_I wanted to love you like my mother’s mother’s mothers did_   
_Civilian_   
[Civilian – Wye Oak](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mssm8Ml5sOo)

~~~

 

The party had been going on for hours. The most you had indulged in had been a small glass of blood. Michael on the other hand, had apparently fed before the party and was racing Gabriel it seemed to see who could finish the most glasses of wine. You had not seen him like this before. He was not being unkind, but he was definitely more boisterous than usual. He was currently gambling at a table, laughing loudly with the other players.

You were standing off behind his chair, watching the round.

Someone appeared beside you and from the musk, you knew who it was by his musk.

“He is drunk.”

You turned your head to acknowledge Castiel. “Are you?” you inquired, acting as if you were not heated by his presence.

Castiel shook his head. “And I know you are not either.”

“Have you been watching me, my lord?” you questioned, your tone laced with flirtation.

The corner of his mouth twitched. “It is part of my job to watch patrons of the balls, my lady.”

“I am going to take a walk, my love,” you told Michael over his shoulder.

He looked up at you briefly. “Are you taking an escort?”

“Lord Castiel.”

Michael nodded in approval. “You will be more than safe with him at your side.” He reached out, grabbing your hand, giving it a quick kiss. “Come back to me.”

“Of course, I will,” you assured him.

Walking arm in arm with Castiel, you strode through the courtyard beyond the foyer that was outside the ballroom. There were others out here, mingling in small groups or couples, either drunk on wine or the feeling of freshly drank blood flowing through their veins. It was a sea of whites, golds, greens, and reds. Candles twinkled along the path. The court had not gone light on decorations.

“It is a good thing we no longer require coats,” Castiel commented to you. “It would be quite cold.”

It had indeed just snowed the night before. The paths had been cleared for the party, but you had been watching the ground carefully, trying to avoid stepping on ice. All you needed was to fall in front of Castiel.

“I’m sure even vampires could still freeze,” you responded. “The sensation would just be different. I do not think it would be painful, just annoying as your limbs refused to move no longer.”

You had left the company of the other party goers, venturing much further into the courtyard garden than the rest of them. The pair of your footsteps were crunching along the snow as you ventured off the path towards a small gazebo that Castiel was leading you to.

“You are right, my lady.”

“Have you seen it happen?”

“Yes.”

“It must be dreadful. Both witnessing and experiencing it.”

“I’ve had the misfortune to undergo both.” You looked at him shocked as you stopped next to the gazebo. He explained, “When the sun is coming, and you are far from home, sometimes you end up in places that are not the most ideal.”

Nodding, you replied, “Well, I am sorry you have had to endure that.” There were a few moments of silence. “How rude of me. I have not even asked you how your trip was.”

Castiel gave you a sideways smirk. “I wouldn’t necessarily call it a trip.” You gave a nervous laugh and he continued. “It was quick. No freezing. No one died. I would say it was one of the better assignments.”

“That is good to hear. I am pleased you are back.”

His expression softened slightly. “I am pleased to be back.”

“I thought you hated the court,” you jested. The laughter left your face as you noticed his expression. He was studying you intensely. You shifted somewhat uncomfortably, “What?”

“There is something at the court that is pleasing to me now,” he answered quietly.

Your breath hitched in your chest. He was once again admitting things that should be kept private. And it set you aflame hearing his affection for you.

He closed the distance between the two of you with a sense of care, seeming to be gauging your reception.

Swallowing, you breathed out, “It must be nice having something to look forward to when you come home.”

A small chuckle left his mouth at your cheek. The air between the two of you was thick and you felt yourself flushing at him being so close to you yet again. Your eyes lingered on his lips, thinking of how sweet he might taste.

Suddenly, you were against the pillar of the gazebo behind you, him pinning you there. You gasped slightly at the sensation of feeling him against you, his hips rutting into you. It was happening, what you had dreamt. A different setting but the emotions coursing through you and lustful actions the same.

His lips fell on yours. You felt yourself melting into him, his lips drawing you in. His tongue traced patterns around yours. You gasped slightly feeling his hand brush your thigh. His touch was gentle.

Feeling his hands wrapping up in your hair, you moved your hands up his back, holding him close. This was so wrong.

“Castiel, we cannot – please,” you breathed erratically against his lips. You pulled away, resting your head against the pillar.

He seemed to snap out of his haze of lust, his eyes clearing. One of his hands grasped your face.

“Did you not feel something?” he husked. You were at a loss for words. You had felt something, and it was uncomfortable for you to admit it. The feeling – the want… need – had been strong. Again, you felt your connection with Castiel was stronger than it was for Michael and you felt ashamed.

Closing your eyes, you exhaled loudly.

“Did you?” he demanded again.

You opened your eyes, looking at him. His eyes were burning through you, waiting impatiently for your answer.

“You know I did,” you finally whispered.

His thumb traced along your jaw gently, his eyes moving, studying your face. “There is a reason for that,” he told you quietly, his gaze meeting yours again.

You wanted this desperately. But you had a duty. A promise you had made. You could not let your feelings override your sense of loyalty and dedication to people close to you. Especially ones that had taken you in and were providing for you.

“I know there is.” You swallowed. “But, we cannot betray him.” Castiel’s jaw was set, looking down at you. “I cannot betray him.”

“My lady, please –” Castiel tried but he stopped when you reached up, grabbing his hand. You nuzzled your face into his hand for a second before gently pushing it away.

“Please don’t make this harder for me than it already is,” you requested quietly. He slowly swallowed before stepping out of your way with reluctance.

Walking past him, you had the overwhelming feeling to cry.

On the path again, you looked over your shoulder at him and saw his attention was not on you but something off in the courtyard. He looked determined before taking off. You stopped, debating about following him. But decided against it, thinking it best to get back to the party.

<> <> <>

Turning the page, your eyes scanned the next paragraph. You were sitting in one of the inner courtyards within the castle, reading. There were a few of them, but this one was your favorite. Mainly because there was a fountain in the center and the sound of water still calmed you. You were reading by lamplight.

Again, it was another day that Michael had been gone for. Arabelle had spent a lot of time with you that day though because Lucifer had been with Michael. You had called it the first time she had spent time with him at the ball. He was arrogant for sure, but she was drawn to him. She had not stopped talking about him all day. For once, you were happy you were getting some reprieve from her before you went to bed.

You heard whistling coming from one end of the courtyard in front of you. You looked up and spotted Gabriel coming down the path. Speaking of people you had not seen all day.

“Are you feeling any better?” Gabriel questioned when he approached you.

Closing your book, you gazed up at him bewildered. “What are you going on about?”

“Come now, Y/N. As if I don’t speak with my brothers about things. Especially things to do with women problems,” he chided you. Your face grew hot, knowing immediately he meant Castiel.

Pushing a piece of hair behind your ear, you shifted uncomfortably. “That’s really none of your business, my lord.” You added haughtily, “And I would appreciate it if you would not speak of it.”

Gabriel waved you off, “Please, enough with that title addressing shit. Gabriel.”

You cleared your throat. “It’s none of your business, Gabriel.”  
He seemed pleased. “It’s always my business, Y/N.” He gave you a jerk of his head. “Come, I have something to show you.”

You had wanted to spend your last hours reading but you were curious. Standing up, you placed your book at your side in one hand. With your free one, you laid your hand on his arm. He smirked, giving you a wink, before disappearing in front of your eyes. You gasped slightly, jerking your hand back.

“You shouldn’t trust people so easily,” his voice sounded behind you.

Whipping around, you found Gabriel standing a few paces away.

“How… How did you do that?” you asked, staring at him in awe. He hadn’t moved, he had simply disappeared. You moved fast just like him and that was not what it was.

Gabriel took a few steps towards you and said, “Projection.” You studied him closely. “Takes practice.”

“How much practice?” you were intrigued.

He looked amused. “Not to be impolite but I don’t think you can accomplish it if that’s what you’re getting at.” You studied him. Another smirk, “I would be in awe if you managed to. Takes an extremely powerful vampire to do it.”

“So, purebloods.”

Gabriel shook his head, “Not just purebloods. I have seen some turned by one of my brothers – or I – who have been able to do it for a few moments.”

“You don’t think I’m strong enough then.”

“Not yet at least.” His eyes twinkled.

“What is that supposed to mean?” you demanded.

“You know what the bonding is.”

“Of course.”

“Then you know you are going to have pure-blood,” A pause. “Blood in you. God, that double word thing back to back was weird.”

You studied him. “So, you think after that, I’ll be able to?”

He regarded you. “As soon as you have it, I think I would be more than willing to try to teach you.”

You could not help but to think that he had some agenda with you. “You have some interest in me too?” you asked dryly.

This drew a laugh out of Gabriel. “Oh, sweetheart. No. I do not get involved in family drama in that way. There is enough drama as it is.” He reached up, patting your shoulder. “I just think you should be able to do some tricks. It’ll serve you well.”

“What tricks?”

Gabriel shrugged. “Projection, sharpen you up on your trance skills, work on making yourself lighter when you walk – possibly even weightless enough to walk on top of snow. And maybe even teach you how to float.”

“But never fly.” You couldn’t help but sound bitter.

“I wouldn’t say never. There have been very few who have gained wings after bonding with a pure-blood.” The idea of having wings was enticing. He must have noticed the interest in your expression. “I’m sure if you ever gained wings, they would be lovely.”

“Are they all different?”

Gabriel nodded.

You bit your bottom lip, toying with the idea of asking him to reveal his. “May I?” you asked hesitantly.

He seemed to know what you had asked. “I suppose so.”

Your eyes widened as large wings fluttered into existence behind him. They were massive, the span of them at least 20 feet. They were a shimmering gold, seeming to change to a silver when the moonlight hit them a certain way.

“How do you not bump into things?”

Gabriel chuckled. “When they are glamoured, it does not matter. Without the glamour, they do add a bit of a problem to walking around. But, I can also do this.” He tucked his wings back behind his back. Your felt heat creeping up your neck, feeling stupid. He chuckled, noticing. “Don’t feel embarrassed. It’s easy to get caught off guard at my beauty.”

You choked out a laugh. “You are quite full of yourself, Gabriel.”

He winked at you before his wings flickered back into the glamour. You wished you could look at them again but he had already done you a favor. You know it was an elitist part of being a pure-blood to only show their wings minimally.

“And you must be extremely bored if you would like to help me out.”

“I wouldn’t say bored,” Gabriel informed you. “I’m just looking out for my future family in law.”

You couldn’t hold back a smile at this. “Well, I look forward to it.”

Gabriel nodded, “Likewise.”

<> <> <>

_I know it’s warmer where you are_  
 _And it’s safer by your side_  
 _But right now I can’t be what you want_  
 _Just give it time_   
[You and I – PVRIS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D0NqJgcbHe8)

~~~

 

“Can I help you?”

Your attention snapped to where the voice was coming from. You recognized this vampire but could not put your finger on his name. He had been socializing too much at the parties and late evening socials. He always seemed to be leaving the room with a group of vampires and Michael had insinuated that this vampire had an affinity for sexual adventures. Especially orgies. You knew his name started with a B. And you knew that he was in the same garrison as Castiel.

He seemed to notice your uncomfortable demeanor. Placing a hand on his heart, he introduced, “Balthazar, my dear. I know it’s been brief but do you really have that terrible of a memory?”

“Apparently. My apologies.”

“So, what is it you’re looking for, darling?”

You had decided to come down into the city, looking for Michael. You had evaded your hand maids and come down alone. You knew Michael wouldn’t be happy that you had come down here alone but you were bored and also were interested to see what he did down here. And you had only been to the city a handful of times.

You shrugged. “I was looking for Cas – Michael.” You scolded yourself for being so careless.

“I don’t know a Cas-Michael, sorry.” He plopped down onto a bench. Vampires were moving behind you, going to their different training sessions. Balthazar nodded at few, seeming calm. You knew he was in Castiel’s rankings, another spy. You surmised he held a prominent position and drew the same amount of respect that Castiel did. Being in their garrison was a privilege and took skill.

But his teasing of you was not amusing you.

Rolling your eyes, you tried to play it off. “You know what I meant.”

Balthazar crossed his leg over the other, studying you. “Being betrothed to Michael is a bit… unnerving for you isn’t it?” Balthazar questioned, spreading his arms out to the back of the bench, leaning back.

You did not know what he was trying to get at. “Should it be?”

He shrugged. “I think you’re smart. I think you know it is.”

“Are you trying to scare me off?”

He grinned. “No, Y/N. Not in the slightest.”

His attention was stolen from you at the same moment that you heard footsteps behind you. Turning your head, you saw Castiel coming up the stairs. He stopped at the top of the stairs, seeing you.

“What are you doing here?”

So much for a nice welcome.

“I was looking for Michael.”

Castiel looked past you at Balthazar and you turned to look at Balthazar who was smirking. But as soon as he saw you looking at him, his smile fell, and he rose his eyebrows at you. He was a shifty thing.

Turning your head back to Castiel, you found him sizing you up. “Michael is busy.” His tone was cool, his body language aloof. It pained you to see him like this.

“So I’ve heard.”

Balthazar clapped his hands down on his knees before standing up. “Well, I’m going to assume that the lady needs company. And considering I have some work to do, Cassie, it’s up to you.” To you, he said, “Not that I do not like your presence, Y/N. I just feel at the moment he is better suited for the job.”

“No, it’s quite alright. I will just go back to the castle.”

Castiel was stoic.

“All by yourself?” Balthazar pressed.

You shot him a look. “I can handle myself, thank you.”

“Would you rather not have me escort you back, my lady?” Castiel posed, grabbing your attention again.

Of course you wanted him to walk you back. But, you were trying to be good.

Forcing a smile, you affirmed, “Thank you, my lord, but I feel it would be better if I took myself back. I’m sure you have duties here you need to attend to and I do not want to interrupt them.” He looked ready to protest and you continued quickly, “Plus, I would like some time alone.”

He was not convinced but he accepted it anyway. “As you wish.”

“Thank you for being understanding,” you told him. Your gaze was deep, and you knew you were more than conveying your feelings to him through that single look. You hated hurting his feelings, but you had an obligation to Michael.

“Always, Y/N.”

You had to force yourself to turn away and make your way back up to the castle.

<> <> <>

There was a goblet waiting for you on your vanity when you returned to your chambers. The aroma of it was seeping to you. You had caught a whiff of it in the hallway and had quickened your pace to get into your room.

You walked over to it, your eyes moving around the room, searching for your hand maids. They were nowhere to be seen.  
Peering into the goblet, you saw what you had expected – and hoped – to see. Dark, red liquid. And the closer you had gotten, the stronger the scent had gotten.

Picking up the goblet, you brought it to your lips, taking a hearty drink. The feeling of the blood hitting your tongue perked up your senses to an all-time high. You began drinking greedily. You were going to be sleeping soon anyway, so becoming drowsy off of a goblet full of whatever kind of blood this was not a concern of yours at the moment.

The feeling was electrifying. You felt your body come alive. You had never felt this way feeding before. There was something special about this blood.

Gabriel appeared beside you. “Well, there you go.”

You let out a little yelp dropping the empty goblet to the ground. To your relief, it did not break.

Gabriel laughed, “Oh, Y/N. I am sorry.”

“What are you doing?” you hissed.

“Checking in on you. Seeing how you enjoyed that.”

Your eyes narrowed. “You left this?”

He nodded. “I was actually hoping to get back before you got back. I got preoccupied. Actually, I’m surprised you just picked the thing up and drank it without knowing who for sure left it. That’s not very smart, Y/N.”

“Oh, bugger off!”

“Ooh,” Gabriel taunted you, waving his finger at you. “That’s not very becoming of a lady.” You scoffed, and he snorted. “How did it feel?”

You eyed him, wondering what he had done with it and what he was trying to get out of you. “Did you do something to do it?”

“No, of course not,” Gabriel feigned shock. “Just wondering how it tasted.”

Licking your lips, you contemplated on how to explain it. “It was different… more… powerful.” Gabriel was looking at you expectantly, obviously wanting you to continue. “I felt… lit up.”

“And now?”

“I still feel heightened.”

“And you will for the rest of your existence.” He paused and then added, “Although the feeling is going to amplify whenever you do decide to bond with Michael.”

You narrowed your eyes. “Why?’ you demanded.

Gabriel shrugged, “Taking blood from a pure-blood and drinking it is gonna change how your body is.”

“Wait, what?” You shook your head in disbelief. “You got this from a pure blood?”

He shrugged. “I hated the guy anyway.”

You couldn’t help your mouth falling open slightly. “Who?”

“Zachariah.”

You knew the name. He was not the most pleasant vampire. He seemed to annoy Gabriel and Lucifer to no end.

A thought came to your mind. “Weren’t you afraid it would poison me?”

Shaking his head, Gabriel responded, “That only happens when you drink blood from a dead person or vampire or animal. He wasn’t dead when I took it.”

You swallowed, considering this. “How are you going to explain this?” You knew he could not have gotten that much blood out of another vampire without at least severely wounding it. And you had a feeling he had done more than wound him.

Gabriel smiled openly now, looking gleeful. “Oh, Y/N. He was underhandedly trying to recruit people for Crowley’s court. I have another in iron chains downstairs that is gonna plead that that is true.” You must have looked shocked. “I’ve suspected it for a while,” he explained.

You were silent for a moment. “So, you made sure to get me a goblet – a large one – before you finished him.”

Gabriel nodded.

“Why?”

“Just have a feeling you’re gonna need the training I’m going to give you quicker than the pace Michael is willing to move at.”

“Isn’t Michael going to be angry I took another pureblood’s blood… And not his? Is that going to affect the bond?”

Gabriel shrugged it off. “No. And… just don’t tell him.”

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. “Lie to him?” you gawked.

“Not lie. Just omit it,” Gabriel chirped. “As soon as you two bond, you’ll be able to be out in the open with what training we are doing. And there won’t be any suspicion. I just think you should be able to get a head start. Being betrothed to my brother isn’t the safest thing in the world.”

“Why do people keep telling me that?” you muttered under your breath, standing up from your seat, intending to go change.

Gabriel grabbed your arm as you tried to make your way to your closet. Looking you dead in the eye, he told you firmly, “Because it’s the truth.” He stared at you for a few seconds before saying, “And trust me, it will be better if you keep this from Michael.”

Somehow, you believed him. You nodded. He let go of your arm. “I’ll come visit you soon, Y/N. You have a good night’s rest.” He turned and walked towards the door. Stopping at the doorway, he added, “Try to keep yourself out of trouble.”

“I’ve been pretty successful at that,” you told him.

He looked serious. “Thanks to outside intervention.”

What was he talking about? “Wait –” But before you could ask him, he was gone through the doorway before you could even get out your question.

<> <> <>

Michael was gone. As was Lucifer, Gabriel, and Raphael. Arabelle had been clinging to you in Lucifer’s absence and you doing the same to her in Michael’s absence.

The pair of you were sitting in your favorite courtyard, listening to the fountain as you worked. The courtyard was lit by candles. One of the best things about you being a vampire is that your eye sight was remarkable in the dark. Survival depended on it. The candles were an aesthetic than a necessity.

“Did you know Phillipa has been missing?” Arabelle asked you, looking up from her embroidery. She had taken up the hobby recently, proving that she had had a knack for it when she had been human. That type of education had been important for ladies and she seemed to have not forgotten it. She was trying to teach you. You felt like you were doing a decent enough job but she did put you to shame.

You looked up immediately interested. “What are you going on about?”

She shrugged, “I heard this morning. No one has seen her since the Yule ball.”

That had been a week ago. Would people not notice someone’s absence for that long here? You suppose people could have believed she was on one of her expeditions. She seemed to find pleasure in escaping for days and going off with random male and female vampires alike.

“I honestly did not even see her there,” Arabelle continued. She seemed not bothered by the fact that Phillipa was missing, sounding more curious than worried. And to be honest, you could not blame her. Phillipa had been just as rotten to Arabelle as she had been to you. “At the ball, I mean.”

“I did.”

Arabelle threw you a smirk. “I’m sure she was just as pleasant as always.” You snorted. “I wonder where she’s gone off to.”

“Hopefully somewhere far away,” you half joked and Arabelle let out a loud laugh.

“You are awful!”

“I know,” you snickered.

Arabelle resumed her sewing. “I’m sure the little witch will show up at some point. We can’t be that lucky to be rid of her that easily.” This set the two of you into another fit of giggles.

<> <> <>

_You evoke the feeling_   
_This feeling I’ve been dreaming of_   
_I’m ready to reveal it_   
_Let inhibitions come undone_   
[Invitation – Britney Spears](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUAbkRIfSnI)

~~~

 

Later that night, a couple of hours before sunrise, you walked out of your bathroom, robe wrapped loosely around you. You had just gone done bathing. You had sent your hand maids away, insisting that you just wanted to bathe in peace and could dress yourself. They seemed pleased, probably having someone waiting for them that they were excited to see.

Making your way over to your vanity, you heard someone on your balcony. You whipped around in fright, wrapping your robe tightly around yourself.

Castiel pushed past your light curtains, moving into the room. His shirt was undone, his chest exposed. His hair was windblown, and his profile looked stunning in the moonlight.

Your mouth fell open slightly, pressing your robe closer around yourself. “What are you doing here?” you stammered.

His eyes fell on you and he moved towards you. He did not say a word as he approached you. He made to pull you two him but you held one of your hands out and demanded again, “Castiel! What are you doing?”

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” he told you, moving his head down to kiss you.

His lips were only on yours for a few seconds before you pulled away from him, your hand pressed against his bare chest. You could smell the wine on his breath.

“You’ve been drinking.”

“Yes.” He did not sound ashamed.

“Castiel, you’re in my bedchamber. I’m barely dressed. Michael is not here. Do you understand what position you are putting yourself and me in?”

“Please do not send me away.” You could hear the desperation in his voice.

Your goal was to not hurt his feelings. You were feeling just as awful about having to push him away. The desire for him was still strong, you felt it pulling you towards him. It was taking everything in you to not allow him to take you.

You shook your head. “I asked you – I told you – that this was not appropriate.”

“I have done a lot for you,” Castiel retorted.

“Castiel –”

“Shared your affection, spent time with you, rid you of people threatening you.”

You stopped. “What did you say?”

“Phillipa,” he admitted.

Your chest froze, staring at him in shock. “You… what did you do to her?”

“She saw us,” Castiel told you, his tone hard. “In the court yard. I did what I had to to protect you. She was going to tell Michael. Her jealousy of you was something I should not have ignored. And I should have been more vigilant about taking you into the courtyard.”

You remembered Castiel staring off into the courtyard. Taking off with purpose. Gabriel’s words came back to you. Thanks to outside intervention. He had meant Castiel. He knew. How much did he know?

“Do you feel the same for Michael as you do for me?” His voice drug you from your frantic thoughts.

Sighing shakily, “Castiel, that is not a fair question –”

“What about this is fair?” he demanded. “The fact that I feel drawn to you and you are betrothed to someone who shares a blood line with me. And the fact that you return my affection and deny it!”

“I do not deny it.”

“Then answer me.” His tone was gruff.

It pained you to say it out loud. “No. I… want you more.” As soon as you had admitted it, you knew there wasn’t any going back.

Castiel’s eyes were dark with lust. This opened the floodgates for him. He was on you again, pressing himself to you. And you allowed him access.

“There are so many things I want to do to you,” he husked, moving his hands inside your robe, running his hands along your bare skin. Your kisses were rough, your tongues sliding past each other’s. He pushed you back and you stumbled, coming up against the vanity, catching your balance again. He was on you again quickly.

Castiel turned you around forcibly, bending you over the vanity, and tore your robe from your body. You were exposed to him.

His palm landed your ass with an audible smack. You gasped at the sensation. You were shocked at yourself for liking the sharp and quick pain. Another whack and you pressed yourself into the vanity, bracing yourself for another.

His fingers traced your thighs, teasing you, leaving you wondering.

“The thing about being a vampire, sweetheart,” Castiel’s voice sounded from behind you as he continued his taunting tracing. “Is I don’t know if I’m having any effect. You don’t turn red as quickly anymore.”

The impact of his hand this time was harder, and you cried out. You heard him chuckle quietly behind you. “Now, that I can judge.”

You felt yourself becoming wet. His fingers traced along your ass before they left and just as quickly his palm stung hard again. You bit your bottom lip, holding in a cry. You were becoming ashamed. Half of your body wanted him to ride you raw but the other half was thinking of Michael and your promise to him.

Castiel tsked you. “You need some more time with this exercise I see. I like hearing the pleasure.”

You began rubbing your legs together slightly to get friction. You snuck a glance at him in the mirror, seeing that he noticed, a small smirk playing on his lips. You looked away quickly embarrassed at being caught. But seeing him take notice made your want deepen for more.

Castiel’s fingers began trailing south and you tensed up against the vanity. Two of his fingers rubbed against your lace undergarments and you heard a quiet, pleased breath escape his lips. No doubt aroused by the wetness he was met with.

The tender moment was gone quickly, another rapt smack hitting your ass. This time you failed in keeping quiet, a loud cry leaving your mouth.

You met his eyes again in the mirror and he was smiling devilishly, standing a few paces from you. “Let me hear you again, sweetheart.” He turned, walking towards your bed.

He sat down, and you stood up, turning to face him timidly. He had freed himself from his trousers, pushing them down and off to the side on the ground. “Kitten, come here.” His tone was demanding, his gaze boring through you. You did as he asked, walking over to him.

“Sit,” he demanded. You made to turn around, but he ordered, “Towards me. I want to see you.”

You swallowed, your body alight. This was more intense than any other sexual encounter you had before, and he was drawing out a side of you that you did not know existed.

As you sat down, you winced slightly. Your ass was red and swollen, you could feel it. Just his hands running over your ass, no matter the roughness, made you whimper. He noticed your discomfort.

“Oh, sweetheart,” he purred, nuzzling into your neck. “Just think about how wonderful you are. How beautiful you are. Focus on the pleasure.”

Sinking you down onto his length, he went slowly, letting you adjust to him. You whimpered, this time in half pleasure and half pain. “Mhm, you like that?” he asked, his lips brushing your ear.

“Yes,” you rasped as he moved you up and began pumping in and out of you. You braced yourself, holding onto his shoulders.

His thrusts were unbridled as his fingers dug into your hips. He was right; falling into the feeling of being full of him, you moaned loudly, your pain forgotten.

Castiel’s lips trailed up your neck and along your jawline roughly.

“Harlot,” he breathed against your neck.

Despite the harshness of the word, you mewled slightly, shuddering when you felt his breath on your neck. Your legs tightened against his hips as he continued thrusting into you.

His strength was capturing and exploiting betrayal and deceit. That was his job as a spy for the court. You were a poster child, him buried hilt deep in you while the male you had pledged yourself to a month ago was halfway across the continent.

It felt… right. His movements in sync with yours, his teeth bearing on your neck, threatening to pierce your skin but never getting that far. It seemed to pain him to hold back, the same as it had with Michael.

But he did not bite.

He did finish inside you and you shuddered on top of him, crying out as you came. You buried your face in his neck, breathing heavily.

Castiel whispered, “We can’t ignore this now.”

You knew damn well he was right. What had you gotten yourself into.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel and you were sitting in the library the next evening. He had requested you sending a guard to your chambers to fetch you. He wanted you to start reading about the family to give you an idea of what Michael’s goal was. He also had kept some written notes about amplifying your ability to do skills. Apparently, he was really into asking other vampires about their choice of tactics. He seemed like he was always trying to improve himself and constantly searching for different approaches to try. You had to admit, it was helpful that he was giving you time to go over these journals.

The doors flew open and Michael stormed into the room. He was dressed in leather and armor, blood splattered on his face. You did not know he had returned. Why had he not cleaned up? He looked furious.

Gabriel sat up in the chair next to you.

Michael’s eyes landed on you and he stopped, straightening up. He commanded your attention without saying a word. Like with Castiel, you felt something drawing you to him, but it was different.

This felt like a demand. Castiel felt like a need.

“My lady, I did not expect to see you here.”

You stood up from your chair and approached him. “I would give you a welcoming kiss but…”

This drew a small smile from him. “Later perhaps.” He shot Gabriel a look before returning his gaze to you. “Would you give us a moment?”

“Of course.” You nodded at Gabriel, “My lord. Thank you for the company.” You noticed Gabriel had closed the books you had been looking over and put them under the table. He must have done that when you were speaking with Michael. He really did not want to let anyone get a hunch what he was doing with you.

“Pleasure as always,” Gabriel responded.

Turning on your heel, you touched Michael’s arm gently before striding past him towards the door of the room.

Before exiting, you threw a glance over your shoulder at them. They were both watching you go. Gabriel’s expression was unreadable. Michael rose his eyebrows at you, further ushering you out the door. You heeded his request.

<> <> <>

Michael found you later in the solar room adjacent to his chamber. You were finishing up an embroidery that you had begun with Arabelle. As soon as he had entered, Arabelle had excused herself quickly, leaving the two of you alone.

“I apologize for my appearance earlier,” Michael told you in a sincere tone.

You placed your embroidery in your lap. “I was just worried you were hurt.”

“Never.”

“Was there a problem?” you asked in a light tone, trying to not seem too invested in the situation.

“Nothing we could not handle. Traitors do not survive long here.”

So, it had been the other vampire that Gabriel had been keeping in chains. Michael must have heard the moment he returned and went to go take care of it himself.

“I am glad you dealt with people who were trying to undermine you and what you believe in. It’s not something to apologize for.”

Michael looked surprised for a moment before his expression settled into pleased.

“What were you up to while I was gone?”

You cleared your throat, moving your gaze away from him.

“Nothing too exciting,” you lied.

He gave a little laugh. “I hope you are not trying to tell me you were bored. I would hate for that.”

“No, I was not.”

He stepped closer to peer down at your work. “That’s highly detailed.” You nodded, forcing yourself to look back up at him. “The Bluebird is supposed to be good luck. If you believe in such things.”

“I do,” you answered him.

You noticed he was staring at you. His expression was loving. He leaned down, giving you a kiss on the top of your head. “Your enduring reliance in human beliefs is something I adore about you, my lady.”

“Why?”

You didn’t know why you felt compelled to ask.

“It makes you different. You don’t think of yourself better than them.”

“Do you not believe vampires are not better than humans?”

“Better in the sense we are stronger and resilient. But, I do not believe we are better temperament wise. That’s something we need to work on.”

“An ongoing process,” you chimed in.

Michael smiled. “Yes. Exactly.” He gestured to the seat next to you on the couch. “Do you wish to be alone?”

“I haven’t seen you in a week.”

Chuckling, Michael sat down. “I’ll take that as a no.”

Placing your embroidery on the coffee table in front of you, you turned towards him fully. “Will you tell me of your trip?”

Michael agreed and eventually you found yourself, cuddling up next to his chest, listening to his voice.

You must have fallen asleep in his arms because you woke up in your own bed, Michael nowhere to be seen. You were disappointed. You hoped he would soon allow you to sleep in his chambers. You felt the longer you were in your own room, the more opportunity you had to hurt him behind his back.

<> <> <>

“Try again!”

You breathed out, your irritation apparent on your face. Gabriel was testing you to the brink today. Ever since you had flickered beside him the other night, he had been relentless on trying to get you to do it again. You were tired of trying to focus all your energy to push yourself out of your body. With the constant energy expenditure, you were getting tired and angry. You tried once more, putting all your focus into it… and nothing.

You let out an exasperated breath. “Can’t I just be done?” you burst out, throwing your hands out.

“No. I want you to do it again.” He saw the annoyance ripple through your features. He pointed at you and said, “Calm down. Anger’s a powerful emotion but it’s not stable. You weren’t angry the other night when you flickered. What were you thinking about?”

“Nothing,” you answered, shrugging. It was true. You had been clear.

“Do you remember how you found that ‘nothing’?” He stepped a foot closer to you. “Try that again.”

Inhaling deeply, you tried to focus on bringing yourself back under control. You tried to forget your surroundings.

Annoyingly, your mind went towards yours and Castiel’s breath in unison, the feel of his skin against yours. He had not stopped to see you in a few nights and you had to admit you were a little hurt.

This was not helping you calm down, only add to your anger. You pushed the thought from your mind forcibly.

You listened to the sound of the water moving past you. Gabriel had taken you into a garden where there was a stream and you were hidden from prying eyes.

The water was calming. You tried to slowly block it out.

A shimmer. You felt it and your eyes shot open. You saw Gabriel’s eyes light up. It faded quickly, disappointing you.

He gestured towards you excitedly “Come on. Do it again. You’re in the right mood.”

Separating from yourself, you pushed hard.

You materialized next to Gabriel, his attention being drawn towards your illusion. It was painful. You felt an aching all over, mainly in your limbs. But the look on Gabriel’s face was worth it.

“Shit,” was all Gabriel got out.

You were back in your body completely. But you felt exhausted. You were weak, gasping to bring the air back in your lungs.

Gabriel’s attention turned back to you from where your projection had been beside him. He looked impressed as he commented, “Well done, Y/N.” He walked towards you and mused, “Now, if you could do that for twenty minutes.”

“Why twenty minutes?” you asked, breathing deeply.

He shrugged, “It’s helped me before.”

You felt like he was holding something back. It was not worth it right now though. You just wanted to relax. “May I rest now?”

“I suppose,” Gabriel teased, and he noticed the expression on your face. “What?”

“I just feel like I should be doing better than I am.”

“You’ll improve.”

“How come I have never seen another vampire do it besides you?”

Gabriel shrugged again. “People are reckless. Many would rather face the threat head on than hold back and keep yourself secluded and safe. But, being reckless all the time isn’t smart. Most who can project don’t hone in on their skill, so they never get good at it. Few vampires do. Castiel and Balthazar force their garrison to learn as much as possible which is a good thing. They are probably the most dangerous weapon Michael has at his disposal. Besides me. And of course, Lucy and Raphael.”

You tensed up at him mentioning Castiel and he noticed. “You know, it would be easier if you just were honest with yourself.”

“Pardon?”

Grinding his teeth for a moment, Gabriel looked thoughtful. “You know what I mean. Give in to him.”

He knew.

“I am not his to have,” you said haughtily. You were angry that Castiel had felt it necessary to talk to Gabriel again, especially when he had the audacity to not speak to you.

“You’ve crossed a line,” Gabriel pointed out.

You narrowed your eyes. “How much as he told you?”

“Enough.” His smirk was lascivious.

“I should cut his head off.”

“Which one?”

“You are deplorable.”

“He loves you.”

You felt like the air had been knocked out of your lungs at this declaration.

Resuming yourself quickly, you shrugged as if it mattered not. “We have only known each other for a month.” Gabriel opened his mouth to respond but you pressed, “How can you push this? You said you liked to stay out of family drama.”

“I have a pretty good sense of what is what. Castiel feels deeply for you. He wouldn’t put himself on the line like this for some fleeting feelings.”

You mulled on this. “If he really felt that way, he would not be avoiding me,” you finally responded.

“He isn’t avoiding you. He’s waiting for you to request his presence.”

“He didn’t seem to care about requests the other night,” you snapped, and you felt your face flush at this confession.

Gabriel smirked but did not seem bothered by it. He leaned in and said, “Like I said, Y/N. If you want to see him, just request his presence. I’m sure he’ll be there before the words finish leaving your lips.”

You wanted to see him. You knew the reason should be to tell him that you needed to end things. But you also had a feeling that’s not what would come out of your mouth when he was standing in front of you. If you did see him, you had to make sure your clothes stayed on.

“Tell him I would like to see him then. I’ll wait here. It’s private.”

<> <> <>

_You keep me awake_  
 _It’s where I wanna be_  
 _Please don’t let me sleep_  
 _On all my stolen dreams_  
 _The winter has made me wanted more, oh_  
 _You can’t walk away from me_   
[Away From Me – CHINAH](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UM-gImQT2SE)

It was getting later into the night. Gabriel had left you almost an hour ago. Perhaps he had been teasing you and only wanted to get a reaction out of you. You turned another page. You were not really absorbing anything you were reading.

A figure appeared on the walkway a few feet from you and you looked up startled. You had not heard them approach. They were completely covered in black… except for their eyes. You recognized the eyes immediately.

You breathed out, shaking the scared feeling you had felt a moment before.

“My lord,” you greeted dryly. Castiel pushed the hood back off his head, and lowered the scarf. “You should work on arriving and not startling me.” You spotted his weapon. “Why do you have arrows?”

“Hunting.”

“You use arrows for that?” you asked, giving him a look of disbelief.

His lips curled up into a smile, “No, my lady. Not for that kind of hunting. The humans need subsistence to continue providing us with life. So, wild game it is.”

“Oh.”

A silence fell between the two of you.

“Castiel,” you started out. “I’ve given it some thought.” He was watching you intensely and you looked down at your lap again. “I don’t… regret the other night. But…”

“But what?”

You didn’t realize how long you had paused.

“I don’t know.” Everything you had wanted to say, like you had guessed, did not make sense when he was standing there in front of you. This was exactly what you had told yourself not to do.

“You don’t know?”

“You’re influencing me and the feelings between us are real, but we need to refrain.”

He closed the space between the two of you and traced your jaw with his finger. He purred, “You made the choice on your own, love. Something in you called to me.” His eyes lingered down, as did his fingers, tracing down your sides slowly. You felt glued to the spot.

You swallowed, knowing he was speaking some truth. You were drawn to him. But you had betrayed Michael. What did that say of you?

As if reading your mind, Castiel chuckled, “You’re right. The feelings are real. You’re my true mate.” He studied you, his eyes hungry. “You deceitful little thing.”

He believed you two belonged to each other. You couldn’t help but to feel weak in the knees about that. He looked like he wanted you again right then and there.

Clearing your throat, you said, “I’m not… sinful.”

Castiel tsked you, cupping your chin. “I did not say you were. But… darling… you did give yourself to me after you had pledged yourself to another.” Your cheeks burned at this. His grip tightened, his eyes flashing. “Do not feel bad about it. He was using you.”

“What are you talking about?” you demanded.

“He doesn’t really care for you. He wouldn’t have left you in the first place if he did care.”

“He has to do his duty. I do not blame him for that. It does not mean he does not care for me.”

Castiel said nothing for a moment, turning over something in his mind. There was something more he wanted to say, you knew, but he merely shrugged after a few moments. “Whatever you say. As if I don’t know the inner workings of this family.” You were silent, choosing to look away from him. You felt him shift and his hand brushed a piece of hair away from your face. “I haven’t used you, have I?”

“What do you call the other night then?”

Castiel’s expression darkened. “I was not using you. I was opening your eyes.”

“To what?”

“To your feelings. And it was beautiful. Feeling you, being close to you, being in you.” He paused, watching you. You had nothing to say to this because you agreed with him and it was apparent. He added quietly, “Michael is not the little angel you think he is. At least I am honest with you.”

“What?”

“Come with me.” His voice was tight. You had no choice but to follow him to know what he was trying to get at.

He took you down into a part of the castle you had never been in before. He had been quiet about it, checking around corners to make sure that there was no one there to see you. When you had reached the bottom of what felt like the hundredth stair case, Castiel stopped, turning back to you. He spoke to you quietly. “Wait.”

You did as he asked. After a few moments he returned and grabbed your hand. “Come.”

“What were you doing?” you asked quietly, letting him lead you around the corner.

“Checking to see if there was a guard. And my suspicions were correct that they are upstairs getting the game I caught ready.”

“For?”

“Them,” Castiel answered as he unlocked a steel door, pulling it open. The room was lit with a few lamps and you could see it was a row of cells.

You were a little frightened. “What are we doing here?”

“Showing you a part of Michael’s _humanity_.” The word left his tongue like acid.

Timidly, you walked into the hall, watching Castiel nervously. You did not know what to expect.

You gasped slightly, seeing inside the cell. There were two children huddled in the corner, trembling. Their eyes were wide with fright, staring at you. They could be no older than 12. Your eyes fell to their necks and arms where there were bite marks and lacerations that were half healed.

There were more people, children their age and adults alike, in the remaining cages. The two children had a cell to themselves whereas many of the other cells were crowded. They were all staring at you, afraid. Their bodies wounded.

“How is this any more humane than hunting?” Castiel’s voice sounded from behind you.

Arabelle and you had kept humans alive in a cage. That had been out of necessity. They had been your rations for survival and keeping them alive meant that you would have food for longer. But you had not cut them… tortured them.

“This is where they keep the people that they – we – eat?”

“Yes.”

“Why… what happened to their arms and legs?”

“Michael allows other vampires to come down here and terrorize and feed in any way they feel. Not every vampire is as merciful as you or I.”

You remembered Michael’s words. That he allowed some violence because he didn’t control everything. But from the way every spoke and addressed him, you had been led to believe he had not been completely honest about that. Perhaps it was just him being humble. But, he held some more leverage here than his brothers than he had let on. And the fact he could let people in his court do this…

“Hey!” a voice boomed from behind the pair of you. You whipped around, startled. Castiel merely turned slowly, seeming bored. A guard, you assumed, had become aware of your presence down here and was making her way down the corridor at a quick pace. “What are you –”

The vampire stopped mid-sentence and mid-stride, recognizing the pair of you. She straightened up, clearing her throat. “My apologies, Lord Castiel.” Her eyes flicked to you. “Lady Y/N.” Directing at Castiel, she inquired, “What brings you down here, my lord?”

Politeness used to address him, but the question was still edged. Her eyes bore into Castiel expectantly.

Castiel shrugged, “The lady requested to see where her drink came from. And I could not deny Lord Michael’s betrothed a simple request such as that.”

“You believe it was appropriate to show a lady this?”

A smirk appeared on Castiel’s face and you saw him adjust his stature. The smirk was not benevolent – rather, menacing. The vampire noticed, seeming to fold back into herself slightly.

“Are you not a lady?”

“Well, of course.”

“Do not think of yourself and other women as fragile. You’re far from it.”

With that, Castiel beckoned you to him. You walked over to him, keeping your eyes on the other vampire. Castiel directed you in front of him, his hand falling to the small of your back as he followed you out of the hall.

“Have a good night, Sarah,” he directed to the vampire before leaving the hall, leading you to the stairs.

As soon as you were outside again, Castiel asked, “As morbid as it may be to ask this now considering the circumstances – would you like to go on a hunt with me?”

“Are you serious?”

“Quite. I am assuming you have not fed and after seeing what your options are here, I’m thinking you would rather go out with me.”

You thought on it for a second. You were feeling a bit peckish. “What if Michael comes looking for me?”

“He won’t find you then,” Castiel replied simply. “Come, we will go now. I am going to switch out my arrows for my knife though. Arrows are not going to help us out there for this.” He regarded you. “I’ll give you one of mine too.”

“Why?”

“You never know.”

<> <> <>

A man stood in front of you. He had been out in the woods late looking to be camping. He must not be from around here. Otherwise he would have known that the woods close to the mountain at night were not safe.

He had stood up to defend himself as the pair of you approached, his hand raised with an ax.

“Stop,” your demand came out lucid.

All fight left the man’s face.

It was quick this time; trancing the victim. Gabriel had said you would get better, but you did not think it would have been this easy. The man was under your control, waiting. Perhaps considering you had had this skill to an extent before drinking Zachariah’s blood, it would naturally come easier than projecting.

Stalking towards him slowly, you kept eye contact. You could feel Castiel behind you, watching intently.

Your teeth sank into the man’s neck.

You had missed the feeling of fresh blood, taken by you yourself. The blood ran down your chin. You licked, trying to savor every drop.

Turning to look over your shoulder, you looked at Castiel expectantly. He was watching you, looking ravenous. He seemed to get your gesture.

“No, Y/N. You take it. I can hold myself over.” His eyes were searching you… undressing you. There was something erotic about how he was watching you.

Not lingering on him and his desires any more, you returned to the man, lapping up and sucking his blood. He was rich and filling.

You pulled back, feeling his heart slowing. You couldn’t drink too much, you did not want to kill him. You let him fall on the ground where his bed was made up. He would live, it would just take a while for him to recover.

Castiel went to his knees, gathering you up in his arms. You relaxed over Castiel’s arms, humming a little, relishing in the high.

“It feels amazing still, doesn’t it?” Castiel asked. You said nothing, only giving him a slight smile before retreating into your haze. “Oh, dear, come on,” he cooed, pulling you to him. “I know you get tired afterward, but it wasn’t that good was it?”

“I’ve been confined,” you breathed, still feeling high on the kill.

Castiel’s expression softened. His eyes ran over you, “I know.” He held you tightly as you traced his jawline affectionately. “It’s why I brought you here. I do not want you to ever feel confined and treated the way you were.”

There was so much affection in his eyes as he looked down at you and you felt love towards him for his words.

The moment was gone the second something burst out of the brush. Time seemed to slow as Castiel turned, shoving you away from him onto the ground once more. You registered someone lunging at Castiel as he reached to his side for his knife.

A loud snarl left Castiel’s mouth seconds before the figure collided with him. You scrambled to your feet, moving away from the scuffle.

Castiel was magnificent, graceful in the midst of combat. Graceful but deadly. The vampire fell quickly, Castiel’s knife plunging into their chest. He did not have a moment’s pause before another vampire emerged from behind, knocking him onto the ground.

Gasping, you debated about rushing in. Castiel let out an angry shout at this cheap shot from the other vampire. In a flash, he jutted his elbow back as the vampire advanced on him once more, hitting the vampire in the chest, catching them off guard. Castiel pushed up from the ground quickly, on his feet once more. He whipped around, landing a blow.

You felt someone grasp your wrist. You whipped around, trying to yank your arm away but to no avail. Your assailant was smiling down at you menacingly. He was slightly gaunt, balding.

“Don’t struggle, you’ll just make it worse,” the male vampire threatened you.

You were not going to listen to him. You swung back, punching him in the jaw. He looked stunned for a moment before snarling, “You’re lucky Crowley wants you alive.”

“Castiel!” you cried out as the vampire spread his wings.

The air left you as he took off from the ground at an alarming speed. You hit the vampire’s chest repeatedly. “Let me go!” you screamed.

The vampire was ignoring you, looking over his shoulder. He looked worried.

You knew immediately why because he was suddenly hit in the side, sending the pair of you careening. He let out a pained roar at the impact and he fumbled you, trying to regain his grounding.

You let out an ear-piercing scream as you fell into a free fall. The air was whooshing around you as you were falling face first towards the tree line. You were preparing yourself for impact.

Another hard hit, a loud grunt at the impact from your savior – or your captor again – and you were swept away from the tree tops.

“Put your arms around my neck!” Castiel ordered. The position was difficult considering he had caught you from the side, but you managed. You were still heading towards the ground at a fast speed but there were arms around you. You felt the pull of slowing down before an up-swell in motion.

You were moving up again quickly. You were breathing heavily, adrenaline coursing through you.

“Are you alright?” Castiel asked you worriedly. You turned your head to look at him. You forced yourself to nod. He didn’t look convinced.

When you two landed in the courtyard, Castiel immediately went to checking you out. He ran his hands over you, checking your face.

“What – who was that?” You choked, still not believing what happened.

“Go. To your chambers,” Castiel ordered you.

“What are you doing?” you sputtered.

“I am getting Balthazar and we are going to hunt that fucker down. I stabbed him when I hit him, so he shouldn’t be far. He fell into the trees,” Castiel growled before turning quickly, storming out of the castle doors again into the night.

You threw your hands out to where he disappeared. Why did he just leave you with no answers?

There was nothing you could do about it now though.

Realizing you probably looked messy, you quickly brushed down your hair, moving towards the entrance to the castle.

You went back to your room without meeting anyone thankfully. You were able to get cleaned up in peace.

The door opened behind you and you saw one of your hand maids, Asha, standing in the doorway.

“You’re back.” She did not sound pleased. “Lord Michael is looking for you. He has been looking for you all over the castle.”

“Thanks,” you sighed, walking towards the door. “I will find him.”

You found Michael a few minutes later coming down the hallway, Gabriel at his side. He looked a mixture of worried and angry when he spotted you. “Where have you been?” he demanded immediately. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

You shrugged, “I… I was out in the woods.”

“Alone?”

“No, with Castiel.”

You noticed the look on Gabriel’s face and forced yourself to ignore him.

Michael sighed, looking annoyed. “Speaking of Castiel, what were you doing down in the cells?” Michael cut in immediately.

Of course, that little wretch had told him.

You hesitated before answering truthfully, “I wanted to see where I was being fed from.”

“Why does that concern you? And why ask Castiel and not me?”

“Castiel was available at the time.”

Before anything else could be said, a door slammed open down the hall. Castiel burst into the hallway, looking wild.

Michael regarded him, “Castiel.”

Castiel made a beeline for the group of you. “What are you going to do about Crowley?” Castiel growled, pushing greetings aside.

Great. You had hoped he would have consulted you first to talk about it.

“I feel like I have kept you up to date on what we are doing with him,” Michael replied slowly, looking genuinely confused.

A ripple of annoyance passed over Castiel’s face, his attention on you now. “You have not told him?” Castiel shot at you, giving you an accusing look. He looked annoyed to high heaven.

Michael looked bewildered, his eyes traveling between the two of you quickly. He turned towards you and asked gruffly, “Told me what?”

“We were attacked!” Castiel burst out and Michael’s eyes widened, his attention snapping to Castiel again.

“What?” Gabriel growled, stepping forward.

Castiel continued furiously, “Out in the woods! Down by Teil. Three of Crowley’s own. I recognized them. They jumped out of the bushes at me and Alastair tried to take her. I got her back.”

Michael looked beside himself with anger. Alastair?” Michael sounded surprised. “Crowley sent him?” Castiel nodded. “Are they dead?” Michael demanded.

“All but one. Balthazar and I got Alastair down in the catacombs.”

You were standing there uncomfortably, listening to the two of them talk. You wondered what importance Alastair had to them, but you knew better than to ask now.

“For her?”

“Who else? Do you think they would come for me? I have bested them time and time again. And considering that Gabriel found those two working for Crowley, they must have been giving information about the court. Including Y/N.”

Michael considered this. “Yes. And seeing as how he sent three, he did not expect you to be here. He would have sent more if he knew.” Castiel looked flattered by this compliment from Michael for a second. “They counted on the best of us being gone. It is good I left you and your garrison behind.”

“Why did you not tell me?” Michael growled, his attention on you again. You knew you couldn’t escape his attention for long.

Shrugging slightly, you stammered, “I did not want to bother you. I figured you and Lord Castiel would talk about it –”

“You did not think I would want to know?”

“I did not say that.”

“You should have told me.”

“I am sorry,” you apologized.

Michael regarded you, grinding his teeth a little. He exhaled loudly before looking back at Castiel. “Thank you, brother. I do not know what would have happened if you were not there.”

“I wasn’t going to let them take her,” Castiel assured him.

Michael nodded in acknowledgment. He suddenly looked curious. “Why were you in the woods?”

Castiel’s anger seemed to subside for a moment, realizing the bind he had got himself in by bursting in here guns blazing. A small part of you felt smug at this, your pettiness getting the better of you. But, it was quickly extinguished when you remembered you were stuck in the same boat as him.

“She wanted to get out of the castle.”

The lie came easy for him.

“What is wrong?” Michael asked you.

You stole a glance at Castiel, hoping he noticed you were upset with him. He looked apologetic. You forced yourself to look back at Michael.

“I felt… trapped.” Michael’s eyes widened slightly. “I wanted to be free of walls.”

Michael looked contemplative. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“You weren’t here.”

This caught him off guard.

“Leave us, Castiel. Gabriel.”

Castiel stole a glance at you, his jaw clenching. His attention was back on Michael. He nodded solemnly before turning on his heel, leaving the room. Gabriel followed suit.

Michael leaned in close. “I wish you to be honest with me.”  
“I do not want to disappoint you.”

“Anything you want or desire is not a disappointment. Rather more… of a goal for me.” He was smooth with his words and you couldn’t help feeling calm by it. “I want you to be happy here and anything I can do to assist that – within reason, of course – I am happy to comply.”

“What is within reason?”

“I do not wish for you to go into the woods again.” He noticed the look on your face. “Y/N, Crowley obviously knows of you. I do not want you getting hurt.”

“We managed well enough.”

“You mean Castiel managed well enough.”

You decided challenging him on this was not smart. “Yes… Lord Castiel managed.”

“And if he is not there and some other person is there with you who is not apt?”

_I wouldn’t trust anyone else_ , you wanted to say. But you did not.

“I would have you with me.”

Michael’s expression softened. “I am not always here.”

“I know who to trust, my lord. You are at the top of my list.”  
  
He pulled you into his arms, drawing you into a deep kiss. You moaned against his mouth, your tongues sliding past the others. You breathed his scent in, high on him.

“I love you,” he told you quietly, resting his forehead on yours.

You exhaled shakily, moving away slightly to look up at him. “I love you too.” The words rang true out loud, but you didn’t feel relaxed saying it. Whether it was because of what you had seen earlier, being shook up from your run in with the other vampires, or perhaps you would have felt this way besides all the events of today, you didn’t know.


	6. Chapter 6

You awoke the next night to see that your bath had already been filled. Frowning slightly, you entered the bathroom fully anyway. You undressed, sinking yourself into the hot water.

Submerging your head, the sounds muffled, and you focused.

Suddenly, you were standing by your bed. You looked around, in a small state of shock. Looking down, you noticed you were naked and wet. You realized you had projected yourself.

“My lady, I –” Asha, one of your handmaids, stopped abruptly seeing you nude. You covered yourself quickly. Her mouth was a small ‘o’, her eyebrows raised. She regained her grounding before she inquired, “What are you doing, my lady? Where is your towel? Your clothes?” Her eyes flicked to the open doorway, where your curtains were slightly shifting in the small breeze.

_Oh no_. You did not want her to think that you had had someone here and they had left through the window. Oh no.

“In the bathroom,” you told her quickly. She made to go towards it and you blurted, “It’s fine! I can get it!” You rushed across the room passing her. You shot her a look and reaffirmed, “Really, I’m fine. I just thought I forgot something by the bed. Thank you, Asha.”

You pushed the door open a crack wide enough for you to fit through, making sure she could not see that far into the bathroom. Slipping in, you closed the door behind you. Closing your eyes, you focused yourself again before entering your body again.

You shot up in the bath and sloshed water over the side of the tub. Brushing the water from your eyes, you heard the door fly open.

Internally, you cursed Asha and her constant prying behavior. If you didn’t know better, you would think Michael had asked her to keep eyes on you.

“What happened?” Asha demanded.

Pushing your hair away from your eyes, you blinked before looking at her. “I slipped.” A lame excuse but you sounded convincing.

A wave of annoyance flashed over her features before she told you tightly, “You need to be careful, my lady. Just because you are immortal does not mean you are invincible to injuries.”

Forcing yourself to nod, you responded, “Yes. I know. I’m sorry. I’ll be more careful.”

“You should finish up and get downstairs. Lady Arabelle is waiting for you.”

“Right. Of course.”

<> <> <>

“You are alright!” Arabelle greeted you breathlessly. She looked relieved, her hands running down your arms before she pulled you into a tight hug.

“You heard then,” you surmised.

She pulled away from you and stared you in the eyes. “I cannot believe that happened to you. Thank god Castiel was there.”

“Yes,” you replied. “I am happy he was there to beat the crap out of that unfortunate soul.”

Arabelle snorted. “I don’t think anyone would let the bride of Michael get away.”

“Apparently not,” you responded, thinking of Castiel saving you again. Brushing the feelings aside, you asked, “What has Lucifer said to you?”

“About?” Arabelle inquired, cocking an eyebrow.

“About the two of you?”

She looked embarrassed for once. “Nothing.”

You narrowed your eyes. “Are you being truthful?” Biting her bottom lip, Arabelle looked away from you.

“Arabelle,” you intoned.

“No. I’m not being truthful.”

You snorted, “I know you weren’t.”

Arabelle was actually blushing. “He told me he would like to court me.” You rose your eyebrows in surprise and she sighed, waving you off. “I know, I know. I always said I did not want to come back to something like this. But…”

“He’s different?” you offered.

She looked up at you and looked thoughtful. She slowly nodded. “Yes… exactly.”

You nodded in agreement, “I know how that feels.”

There was a moment’s pause, the two of you lost in your own thoughts before Arabelle questioned, “What was it like having Lord Castiel save you?”

This question caught you off guard. It came out of the blue. Arabelle was looking at you curiously. You hoped you didn’t look too surprised.

“How do you mean?”

“I mean, someone who isn’t in a relationship with you saves you and Michael does not.”

Clearing your throat, you shrugged, “Michael was not there. Lord Castiel was.” You remembered to use Castiel’s title to keep up the appearance of a purely platonic, formal relationship. “I do not blame Michael for that.”

Giving a little laugh, Arabelle agreed, “I suppose so. I just hope Michael didn’t feel bad about it.”

“Of course, he did. But, it wasn’t for that reason. He was extremely grateful Lord Castiel had been there with me.”

“Me too,” Arabelle responded and you gave her a smile. She nudged you. “Like I could live without you.”

“Likewise,” you told her, linking arms with her, walking up the stairs towards the parlor.

<> <> <>

“What’s this?”

Your hand maids looked up at you, halfway frozen in their movements. They were cleaning out your room, packing up your things in your chambers.

Asha stole a glance at your other hand maid, Nesta, before telling you, “You are moving into Lord Michael’s chambers. Did he not tell you?”

No, he had not.

You tried to hide the surprise on your face, but you were sure you failed. “No. He did not.”

“Well, it was sudden, my lady. I’m sure he will talk to you about it soon.”

You looked at the two of them, studying them. You decided your questions were better left with Michael. “I’m sure. Thank you for moving my things.” You turned on your heel and left your room, moving towards Michael’s chambers.

Luckily you found him inside when you knocked on the door.

“You do not need to knock anymore, my lady,” he pointed out.

“Yes, I was just told.”

He caught the disdain in your voice. He looked up from his papers, putting his quill down. “I am sorry. I should have come to you myself to tell you.”

Deciding it better to brush it off, you replied, “I was just caught off guard.”

“I feel it’s safer if you are with me. Considering the events of last night.”

You bit your tongue from retorting what he had told you last night about him not always being there.

As much as you had tried to tell yourself that you wanted to be with him to remove the possibility of having Castiel in your chambers again, you had been wrong. You felt a twang of regret, wishing you had asked Castiel back again sooner. It had only been four nights since you had been with him, but you wanted him with you again.

Michael stood up from his desk and you inquired, “Are you staying?”

He nodded, “Yes. I was going to escort you downstairs to the dining room. I figured everyone should sit down with each other considering we haven’t for a while.” He stopped by you, touching your arm lightly. “Are you sure you are okay with being in here now?”

You peered up at him and you couldn’t disappoint him. He was looking at you with want – for approval or desire or both, you couldn’t be sure. “Yes, I am happy.”

“Good, love,” he told you, putting an arm around your shoulders. “Come. We don’t want to be late and give Lucifer yet another opportunity to quip at me about my tardiness.” This drew a laugh out of you as you let him lead you.

<> <> <>

Staring down at the goblet in front of you, you felt a pang of guilt about wanting to pick it up and drink it. You wondered which unfortunate person got blood taken from them for you to be able to have it. Conversations went on around you as you rolled this over in your mind.

Raphael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Michael, a few others, Arabelle, and you were sitting in the dining hall around the long table. The table was not even half full, but the voices filled the hall.

Not realizing how long you had been looking down at it, Michael jarred you from your thoughts, leaning over to whisper to you. “Are you not hungry?”

You quickly picked up the goblet and took a drink, not wanting to draw any more attention to yourself. Lucifer watched you over the table as you placed the goblet back down. You kept eye contact with him for a second before flicking your gaze to Michael.

Forcing a smile, you said, “I am. I was just thinking.”

He looked curious, “About?”

How could he allow what was going down in the chambers? His eyes were soft, loving looking at you. It was still hard for you to believe he wouldn’t stand up to it.

“What have you learned?” you questioned him. “About Crowley?” Michael stole a glance at Lucifer. He looked hesitant. You were not going to let it go. “I think I deserve to know. I was almost stolen.”

He smiled, amused. “My lady, you are getting bold. You’re growing into your role.” He took a drink from his goblet. You could see Lucifer watching the pair of you out of the corner of your eye. Swallowing, Michael went on, “He knows about you. And about us.”

“And?”

“And he hates me.” You looked at him expectantly. “He wanted you for leverage against me.”

“For?”

“Bend to his will. Make some agreements with him. An exchange of goods more than likely.”

“Have you found any others of his?”

Michael shook his head. “No, love. Not since Gabriel found them within the court.”

You took this information in, mulling it over. You didn’t think there was so much bad blood between the courts that Crowley would go out of his way to try to kidnap someone close to Michael. It was kind of frightening.

You felt Michael’s fingers underneath your chin. He turned your head to look at him. Looking you square in the face, he vowed, “I am not going to let something like that happen again. You hear me?” You nodded. He reached out with his other hand, grasping yours, giving it a tight squeeze.

<> <> <>

You approached Gabriel, watching him. He was doing the same in turn, a smirk beginning to form. He reached out, touching your arm, smiling broadly. “You look good.”

It was the following night. Michael was preoccupied and Gabriel took it upon himself to come retrieve you again to the garden.

“I’ve become good,” you told him, smiling back at him.

“Truly,” Gabriel agreed. You circled around him and he stood there, beaming. You looked down at your body, bringing one hand up to touch the other arm. “I am assuming you are practicing this in private?”

“Yes, I do not want people to know.”

Gabriel chuckled, “An apt pupil. It is good to keep your weapons a secret.” His expression fell a little. “Although, I do wish you did not need to hide it. Or that you needed to know it at all.”

You bit your bottom lip, thinking. Gabriel was peering at you curiously. You cleared your throat, “I think I would like to know it regardless of what was going on around me. Michael told me a little of what was going on with Crowley.”

“I saw,” Gabriel affirmed.

Right, he had been at dinner.

“I feel real though?”

Gabriel nodded. “Yes.”

Biting your lip, you thought for a moment. “If something like with that vampire happened again… What if I am injured? I mean… this projection of myself.”

“You’ll feel it.” You looked at him worriedly. “It’s a part of you,” Gabriel explained. “If I was stabbed, I would feel it.”

“But you would not be really stabbed?”

Gabriel extended his arm quickly, grasping your arm tightly, and dug his nails in. You hissed, trying to yank your arm away from him. Instinctively, you snapped back into your body, leaving Gabriel touching thin air.

He smirked at you.

You brought your arm up to look at it. There were no marks. But you still felt the remnants of his touch.

Gabriel wagged his finger at you, “You’re going to need to work on that. Don’t panic.”

“You were hurting me.”

Shrugging, Gabriel responded, “So? That gives it away if you just disappear. If you do that too early, it’s going to throw off your attack or whatever it is you are trying to do.”

Snow began falling lightly. “As if we need more snow,” Gabriel grumbled looking up.

“I would feel that too? Even if my body was inside?” Gabriel nodded. “That would be surreal.”

Gabriel snorted, “Isn’t the whole thing surreal?” You had to agree. He gestured towards the snow. “Actually, let’s try another one. Try to walk on the snow.”

“How?”

“Think of yourself as weightless,” Gabriel told you.

You looked over at the snow off the cleared path. Walking over towards it, you stopped before the edge of the small bank. Stepping up, you placed one foot on the snow. And instantly sank into it.

“Light as a feather,” Gabriel instructed patiently.

The thought was pulsing through your mind as you brought your other foot up. It still sank. Gabriel said nothing behind you. You exhaled deeply, trying to keep the thought fresh and strong in your mind. Another step and you still sank but not as far. You felt a spark of hope as you took another step, again going less deep.

“Look at that,” Gabriel commented, his tone pleased.

You walked slowly across the snow. Light as a feather. You ran the line through your head repeatedly.

Another step and your foot did not sink. You gingerly brought your other foot up and you were standing on top of the snow. You smiled to yourself taking a few more steps. You were aware Gabriel was moving alongside you on the path, watching you.

“You’ll be able to jump from a high structure at some point and land without breaking the snow with enough practice.”

You marveled at the idea, moving along the snow, running your hand along the low hanging tree branches, watching needles fall.

The sound of voices came from the other end of the garden and you quickly moved off the snow, your feet falling into the snow again near the edge of the path.

“Panicking again,” Gabriel observed, and you gave him a sheepish smile. “Walking on snow is hardly the same level as projecting yourself. You could have kept practicing.”

“We don’t know who it is,” you pointed out.

“I do,” Gabriel responded. “Your moonlight tryst and my loud mouthed younger brother.”

Heat creeping up your neck, you smacked his arm. “Do you have to be so loud about that?” you hissed.

Gabriel lowered his head in mock humility. “My apologies, my lady.”

Balthazar and Castiel appeared from a corner of shrubbery. Castiel straightened up seeing you with Gabriel. Balthazar merely grinned broadly, “Are we interrupting?”

“Missed her mastering walking on snow,” Gabriel replied, brushing off Balthazar’s insinuation.

“Ooh,” Balthazar teased as the pair of them stopped a couple feet from you and Gabriel. You locked eyes with Castiel, whose expression was detached, as Balthazar taunted, “Trying to teach her to have tricks up her sleeve? I do like when a lady surprises me.” He gave you a wink.

“Are you always this difficult?” you quipped.

“Only in the presence of attractive people.”

“Balthazar,” Castiel warned, finally speaking, throwing a glare at Balthazar.

He regarded Castiel for a second, before sighing slightly. “My lady, it’s been such a pleasure,” Balthazar told you, giving you a deep bow. “But alas, as always, Cassie here has to whip me into shape and ruin the fun.”

Castiel gave him another annoyed look, which Balthazar ignored, walking past him. “Gabriel,” he acknowledged.

“You have fun,” Gabriel said in response.

“Always,” Balthazar grinned.

Castiel nodded at you, “My lady.” before following Balthazar.

When they were gone, Gabriel stepped closer to you and whispered, “He found out you moved into Michael’s chambers. He’s probably not in the best of moods.”

Of course he had found out. Probably around the same time you had, and you had been a part of the whole thing.

Sighing, you looked at Gabriel. “I think I am done for the night.”

<> <> <>

_Shot an arrow, in your harbor_  
 _Where you waited in the rain_  
 _I am siren, I am ivy_  
 _I am no one, I’m nobody…_  
 _And the shot goes through my head and back_  
 _Gunshot, I can’t take it back_   
[Gunshot – Lykke Li](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AIruwzhozTc)  
~~~

You had gone back to yours and Michael’s chambers after leaving Gabriel, deciding to call it an early night. You picked up a book from the library on the way there to keep yourself occupied until Michael returned.

When he did, he opened the door with force, closing it loudly behind him. You looked up from your book and he took notice of you as you closed your book, shuffling around under the covers.

“Sorry, I did not mean to barge in. I apologize if I startled you. It’s going to take some time to get used to sharing my room,” he told you, giving you an apologetic look.

Michael’s eyes dragged over your body barely showing through your night gown.

You had a feeling where this was going to go as he forced himself to look away, moving towards his closet to begin getting ready for bed.

Placing the book on the bedside table, you moved yourself down further under the covers. You were not ready for this. Not after you had had Castiel touch you so intimately.

When Michael returned to the bedroom, shirtless, he walked over to the windows, closing them all and securing them, as well as the balcony door. You watched him closely, his muscles moving as he did this. He was exquisite.

Michael crawled into bed on the other side of you after blowing the candles out, leaving the room in a shroud of darkness.

“Is the bedding comfortable?” he questioned quietly, cuddling up close to you, wrapping an arm around your waist.

“Yes, they are fine.”

He smiled softly, “Good.”

Leaning down, he gave you a soft kiss. He smelled beautiful and you couldn’t help but to kiss him back. You had to play your part.

You felt Michael’s fingers tracing between your thighs and you rutted yourself to be closer to him. You felt him smile against your mouth, his kisses becoming more demanding. He pushed your nightgown up, exposing your sex. His fingers ran delicately along your slit, causing you to shiver. He pressed his finger in, toying with you. He entered another finger, his thumb circling at your clit. You wanted more.

“Michael, please,” you begged quietly, your hand grasping the side of his face.

“What, my lady?” he breathed, his forehead resting on your own.

“I want more.” You needed to try to see if you felt anything to try to make this work.

Michael seemed pleased at this request, adjusting himself. His fingers still playing with your sex, his lips traced your stomach, laying sloppy kisses. He paused at your breasts, sucking one of them into his mouth, giving a soft bite. You gasped at the sensation.

“I’ve been waiting for this so long,” Michael admitted breathlessly, leaving trailing kisses up your collarbone to your jawline.

He removed his fingers, trailing his hands up your side. You felt the wetness being left on your skin from you. You made eye contact with him, seeing his eyes hooded with lust.

Suddenly, he flipped you onto your stomach and just as quickly grasped your hips, yanking you up onto your knees. You felt him brush at your entrance. He was teasing, only pushing himself far enough in to part your folds but not enter.

“My lord, please,” you pleaded, your fingers grasping the blanket on his bed. You were desperate, he did not even have to request what you wanted because you begged before he got the chance. “I want you inside me. Please.”

A soft chuckle from him was what you got in response. But, you got what you requested. Michael slipped in with ease. He let you adjust to him inch by inch, being gentle with you. You moaned loudly as he pulled out before moving back in, building his pace.

He husked against your throat, “You’re so beautiful.”

Pulling you up, he adjusted the position, allowing for deeper penetration much to your pleasure. One of his hands wrapped around your throat, holding tightly as his pelvis bounced off your ass.

You leaned your head back, turning your face to meet his. His lips met yours briefly before he buried his face back into your neck, his hips continuing to snap. He was breathing in your scent, his teeth once again dragging along your neck.

“I am glad I found you,” he grunted, straightening up before slamming back in.

Mewling, you pushed yourself closer to him, letting him take you deeper. He brushed your core and you rasped, “Yes, there.”

Michael kept moving in and out of you at a brutal pace until you both were spent, gasping, and grasping for the other.

You rolled onto your side, him collapsing on the bed. You reached out for him and he pulled you close.

His lips laid kisses on your face, ending at your lips. “You are magnificent,” he breathed.

You had seen blue eyes instead of Michael’s own green ones throughout the touching and kissing. Michael had been less intimate, had felt less intense, than Castiel. But you had forced the thought of Castiel out of your mind, trying to focus on Michael. It was the only way you knew how you could cope with this.

“I am glad you found me as well.”

A layered thank you.

If he only knew.

<> <> <>

The next night, you awoke to Michael already gone. You had quickly gotten up and gotten yourself ready. You needed to talk to Castiel. After what happened last night, you knew that your feelings were indeed different, and he needed to hear it.

You evaded your hand maids and threw a long cloak on with a hood to cover your face.

When you approached the front gates to go down into the city, you were stopped by the guards. “Lady, Y/N. You are not supposed to leave,” the guard told you, blocking your way. “Not without an escort.”

“Says who?”

“Lord Michael.”

You inwardly groaned.

“Even to the city?”

“Even to the city.”

You thought of options in your head but there was no way you knew how to get to the city without leaving through these doors. You sighed loudly before saying, “Fine.” You turned on your heel walking back into the castle defeated.

You couldn’t help but feel slightly like a prisoner.

Walking back into the main entrance hall, your heart leapt when you saw Castiel walking up from the dungeons.

Throwing your hood back you walked quicker, your footsteps on the floor catching his attention.

To your dismay, he did not look as pleased as you expected him to be to see you. “My lady,” Castiel greeted you as you approached before turning on his heel to keep walking.

“Where are you going?” you questioned, reaching out, grabbing his arm.

“You have not spoken to me for a few days. I figured you were not interested yet. I am giving you space.”

“I have not had the opportunity to speak to you,” you pointed out, feeling a little put out he thought you didn’t want to talk to him.

Castiel drawled, “So I’ve heard. Michael has moved you.”

You couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable. It showed.

Castiel clenched his jaw, studying you. It was quiet between the two of you, an uncomfortable silence.

“You laid with him.” It was more of a statement than a question.

You knew that your cheeks were beginning to flush. “I do not wish to talk about it.”

“Really?”

You threw him an annoyed look.

He pressed. “How did it feel?”

Leaning back away from him, you gave him an incredulous look. “Is that appropriate to ask in public?”

“I just want to know if what you felt was something you wanted or something you tolerated because of your situation.”

“It was… sex.” Castiel cocked an eyebrow. “It felt fine.”

“Fine.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“I want you to tell me if what you felt physically matched what you were feeling emotionally.”

“I can’t.”

“And I’m sorry for that, my lady.”

Swallowing sharply, you stared at him. “Castiel,” you started out. “I was looking for you. To tell you… about that.” His expression remained unmoving. “I wanted to tell you that I didn’t feel… the same with Michael.”

Castiel looked like he was taking the information in. “I would be surprised if you did,” he finally told you. “But, where would we meet now?”

You had thought of this too and your heart sank remembering. “We could find somewhere else.”

“Do you truly want that?”

“Yes.” Castiel’s expression softened. “But wouldn’t it be easier to be honest?”

Castiel regarded you before saying, “In time. Now, I must leave.” He turned but stopped. Looking back at you, he added quietly, “Thank you… for telling me.”

“I wouldn’t keep it from you,” you whispered back sincerely. Castiel’s expression was one of endearment before he turned on his heel, leaving you in the hall.

How you wished you could go with him.

<> <> <>

After Castiel left, you had become bored, going back up to your chambers. You had found your things were on one side of Michael’s closet now. Your group of things were small compared to Michael’s.

Curiosity had gotten the better of you and you had started going through his clothes, interested in what other garments he had besides the ones he wore regularly. There were boxes and trunks along the bottom of the closet and one had caught your eye.

Upon opening it, you had found a bunch of jewelry. You had looked over your shoulder, feeling as if you were being watched. Not that you believed Michael would mind that you were looking at jewelry in the shared closet but for some reason, you still felt like you shouldn’t be.

It was full of countless gems and necklaces and rings, each one more beautiful than the last. You did not know there were several types of accessories and you knew for a fact that were more than likely many more of these trunks throughout the castle. You held up pieces to your chest, imagining wearing them.

You were disappointed to see you were getting to the bottom of the trunk.

Then, you froze, staring down at the bottom of the trunk. Slowly reaching in, your fingers grasped the gold link chain, pulling the necklace out of the trunk. Holding it in front of your eyes, you stared at the ruby center, the gold outlining it. Your initials carved into the back of it.

This was yours. You had had it as a human. You would recognize it anywhere. Your mother and father had spent a fortune on it. Your mother wanted you to wear it to the square when the local lords came through along with a new gown to try to attract attention from them. She had wanted you to marry well and presentation was everything, she had told you.

It had been on your dresser in your small room in your cottage. You had not had a chance to wear it before you were attacked and turned. You had left it with your parents, wanting them to use it to feed themselves.

How was it here?

You did not want to place it back in this same spot in case someone came and moved it and you were unable to find it again. Looking around the room, you scanned trying to figure out where to place it. You decided under the mattress was the best for now. You would find a different place later. You needed answers now.

<> <> <>

“Where is Michael?” you demanded of Lucifer, entering the parlor.

Lucifer cocked an eyebrow, looking up at you confused and slightly offended you had burst in on him that way. “I don’t know, Y/N.”

“What’s wrong?” Arabelle asked you worriedly, leaning forward, looking at you concerned. She was sitting on the couch with him.

You didn’t want to talk to them about this. You shook your head, “Nothing. I just need to talk to Michael. Now.”

“Sounds like something is wrong,” Lucifer commented lazily.

You shot him an annoyed look. “There isn’t,” you repeated before turning on your heel and walking back out of the parlor.

“Where is Lord Castiel?” you questioned one of the guards, not caring if it got back to Michael that you were looking for Castiel.

The guard answered, “He was guardroom at the end of the hall by the front doors with part of his garrison.”

“Thanks,” you said before moving quickly down the hall.

The guard had been right. You found Castiel in the guardroom, stocking the weapons with a few of his men. They all looked at you when you entered the room and you stopped, clearing your throat, trying to keep yourself calm. Your heart was hammering, the excitement of wanting to find someone to ask working you up.

“My lord,” you greeted him. “I would like to speak with you.”

“Right now, my lady?” he asked, his voice unsure.

“Yes. Now.” You were firm.

Castiel shot a look around at his men before placing the weapons down that he was holding. “I will be back. Keep working.” The men acknowledged his order with murmurs before Castiel stalked out of the guard room, pushing you out of the room with him.

You led him to an empty room before closing it behind the pair of you and locking it.

“My lady, if this is where you plan on meeting, I would like to point out –”

“It’s not that,” you interrupted him, and he stopped talking, peering at you curiously. You sighed loudly and ran your hand through your hair. “I was going through Michael’s things –” You noticed the look on Castiel’s face and explained, “It was just a jewelry trunk. But, there was something of mine in there.”

“You found a gift?”

“ _No_ ,” you said forcibly. “It was _mine_. I had it as a human.”

Castiel suddenly went rigid, going mute. You were frustrated with his response. You threw your hands out, “Would you know how it got in there? I left it in my parent’s house. I haven’t seen it in a century! And it wasn’t there when I went back to my parent’s house! I thought I had lost it forever.”

Still Castiel said nothing, swallowing sharply.

Huffing, you demanded, “Anything?”

“You were his.” Castiel’s voice was quiet.

You stopped, staring at him taken aback. “What?”

“He created you. Do you not remember?”

That could not be.

“Michael?”

Castiel looked sympathetic… dismayed. “You don’t remember.”

“No, I do not,” you affirmed, throwing your hands out slightly. “What are you trying to get at? Michael turned me? Why wouldn’t he have said anything?”

“He left you.”

You swallowed sharply. Whoever had made you had left you without saying anything, without letting you see their face. This was true. How did Castiel know this?

“My creator did leave,” you admitted. You did not want to believe what Castiel was saying.

It looked like it pained Castiel to say, “It was Michael, angel.”

All you knew of the vampire who created you was pain. A group of them had ambushed you, bit you, and drained you almost the point of death. But one had cut open their wrist… you could see that through your blurry vision. Their blood droplets had fell on your lips and you had felt fire burning through you. You had thought you were dead. But then, you had been reborn; gasping for air that you no longer needed but your body still reacted. When you had realized you did not technically need to breath, you had looked around for the man, finding no one.

You had left your family when you realized what you had become. When you had started becoming hungry in their presence, the food you had used to love turning to ash in your mouth. They had looked different something you wanted to hunt. The sun had hurt. And what had hurt even more was when your family had realized what you were the moment you told them you could not stay. You faked sick during the day hours and refusing to eat had resonated with them, triggering their attention to your changed state.

Again, you were abandoned, left alone. By the people you had loved the most this time. Despite the fact of it being a somewhat mutual break, it still hurt when your mother asked you to leave. You were alone. Until Arabelle had found you hiding in a cave, halfway starving because you were still coming to grips with what you were. And when you had gone back decades later, your parents were gone.

The feeling Michael had around you had meant something. He had a calling to you because he was your maker. You still didn’t want to believe it.

“You’re lying.”

Castiel shook his head, looking disappointed.

“He mentioned it when he came back from a mission a century ago. Seeing a mortal they had fed on and he had turned. But leaving because he decided he did not have the time then to wait around until you got past your initial stage of turning. It takes a while… convincing someone of what they have become. And then waiting for them to want to train to hunt. He was younger than… not as focused on his goals as he is now.” You said nothing, staring down at the ground, taking this in. It was hurting you to sit there and listen to it. If Castiel noticed or not, he did not show it. “He was ecstatic when he found you again.”

This couldn’t be true. Michael was so kind to you. How could he have left you alone? To defend yourself when you were freshly turned? Without knowing if you would survive? You felt like the air was being sucked out of you. Michael was so kind. Was everything he was doing a ruse?

“He wanted you because he wanted to bridge the gap between turned and pure blood. He wants to use it as leverage to convince the other courts that his is the best because there is no inequality between the two. It was a political move. You were one he had lost control over and taken from a mortal life and had never owned up to it. He just left you.”

Castiel swallowed sharply, watching you closely. You knew you looked bad, trying to hold back tears. Castiel decided to push on. “Thank whatever deity you had Arabelle who found you. And then… he went looking for you. To cover up his tracks and fix his mess. Which, arguably, is heroic. But, he had an ulterior motive. He might have grown to care for you as of now. He obviously thinks you are beautiful. He makes that obvious. It’s hard to fake an erection in your pants by merely looking at someone. But, feelings. Like I said. He may have grown to care. But that was not his intention originally.”

He paused. “You wonder why Phillipa was so jealous of you?”

No.

“Don’t,” you said in a voice barely above a whisper, closing your eyes, a few tears escaping.

If he was trying to hurt you, he was succeeding. He continued.

“It was thought for a long time that she would be his mate since he had not succeeded in finding you again. She was not pure-blood, but she was also not abandoned. Michael had decided she would do. But, unfortunately for Phillipa, before he could officially propose the idea to her after countless flirtations, he found you again. He pushed her aside. I lied when I said I did not feel anything when I killed her. I felt guilty because Michael had drug her along and tossed her aside when he no longer needed her.”

You couldn’t handle it anymore. You hit him in his chest. “Why didn’t you tell me!” you cried out angrily before wiping at your eyes furiously.

Castiel was on you immediately, his hands holding you tightly. You tried to struggle away but he held firm. “I tried! I told you he left you. And you didn’t get it. And I thought about clarifying what I said. But then I saw the look on your face. You wanted so badly for Michael to be good. I wasn’t going to ruin it for you. I couldn’t.”

“I didn’t want you in pain,” Castiel went on, sounding desperate. “You’re everything to me. I tried, Y/N.”

“Being honest would have been so much easier.” Your words resonated from earlier in the day.

Castiel shook his head, “Would it have been? Would you have believed me earlier? When you barely knew me?”

No, you wouldn’t have.

“It would have saved me a lot of pain,” you said instead. Castiel said nothing, looking crestfallen.

“Take me away. Please,” you pleaded with him breathlessly. You wanted to get away. “Take me to your chamber. Please.”

Castiel’s eyes widened slightly at this. “Y/N… that is not smart.”

You openly sobbed. “Please.”

He couldn’t refuse you.

<> <> <>

Castiel laid you on his bed and you stared up at the ceiling, silent. Castiel walked over to his bathroom, leaving you in the room.

When he returned, he had a wet cloth in his hand. He leaned down, gently patting your head.

Reaching up, you grabbed his arm, stopping him. You pushed yourself up, looking him directly in the eyes. “I want to bond with you.”

This caught Castiel off guard. “Are you sure you’re not just being rash?” he questioned quietly.

“I’ve never been surer of anything. I do not want to be used as a pawn. I want to be with someone who doesn’t have an agenda when it comes to me.”

Castiel swallowed sharply, studying you. He straightened up, placing the rag on his bedside table. His eyes met yours again and he asked, “Do you know what the bond entails?”

“Blood.”

Nodding, Castiel added, “Twice. There are two different blood exchanges. The first is smaller, a prick of the finger. And mixing of the blood. Seven drops from each. And placement of that blood on you. The second is the bite.”

Scooting over to the edge of the bed, the fabric of your dress gathering up high on your thighs, drawing Castiel’s eyes, you reiterated, “I am sure.”

<> <> <>

_So, you just let me know what you’re missing_   
_Come take the pedestal_   
_You’d be the reason why I keep slipping_   
_But come home_   
_You and I, we’re one too many worlds apart_   
_It really shouldn’t work but it does_   
_It really shouldn’t work but it does_   
_And side by side, we’re different but somehow the same_   
[When It Comes to Us – FRANCES](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IcJhwGmTEkg)

The first would happen tonight. You needed to do them in two separate times. Castiel had left you to locate something to prick your fingers with, finding a sewing kit in one of the closets down the hallway, as well as a shallow bowl. He had come back and sat next to you on the bed.

When he pricked your finger, you hissed at the sensation. He quickly kissed the back of your hand in apology before handing you the needle. You repeated the action, pricking his finger tip.

Seven drops each.

Your blood mixed together in the bowl.

Castiel brought his finger up to your mouth. His finger dragged across your lip, staining it with blood. You closed your eyes as you tasted it, your blood mixed together as one. You felt a rush, your eyes snapping back open to look him directly in the eyes.

“Satisfied?” Castiel asked in a quiet voice.

The tease. You dipped your finger in the bowl before drawing your finger across his lips. He shuddered as he tasted it as well, more than likely feeling the same sensation you had.

“You were right when there was no going back, and we couldn’t ignore it,” you told him quietly, placing the bowl on the night stand.

Your lips met, tasting the blood on the other’s lips. For the first time in a long time, you felt you were right where you needed to be.

“May I see your wings?” you asked quietly.

“Anything for my mate,” Castiel stated, a small smile playing on his lips. He leaned away from you and they shimmered into being.

They were large and black, shimmering dark blue in the right light. They were as large as Gabriel’s and he was being careful to fit them sitting on the bed with you.

Reaching up, you touched one gently and you saw him recoil slightly. Smiling softly, you asked, “Does that hurt?”

“No… they are just extremely sensitive.”

You hand lowered, touching the side of his face. He looked so beautiful. “Does the other bond have to be soon?”

Castiel nodded. “It is better to do it sooner than later. In case something… happens.”

You knew all too well he meant if something happened between you and Michael. You did not know if you could lay in the same bed with Michael again truthfully. You wanted it done as quickly as possible. You did not give a damn what happened between you and Michael when he found out.

“Tomorrow?” you asked.

“Tomorrow.” Castiel agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

You had cleansed yourself quickly, wanting to wipe away the smell of sex from your body before Michael got back. The thought of him coming back into the chambers and wrapping his arms around you almost disgusted you at this point.

He was predatory and aroused when he came back near morning. After abstaining from you for so long, his hunger to have you seemed to be insatiable. It was as if he was laying claim to you finally.

Michael’s fingers running down your sides made you grit your teeth. His lips leaving a wet trail on your shoulder you made you angry. He shouldn’t have access to you. But, here he was, inside you in the most physically intimate way, ramming you into his headboard.

He did not seem to realize you were not there mentally. You responded to him, kissing him back when prompted but otherwise, you were trying to put yourself in a different place.  
All you wanted was Castiel.

<> <> <>

The following night, you found Gabriel with Raphael. You had some questions for him.

“May I speak to you?” you demanded of him more than asked.

Raphael gave you an incredulous look as Gabriel looked at Raphael quickly and told him, “Later?” Raphael regarded Gabriel for a few seconds before he nodded, and Gabriel turned towards you and you turned on your heel, leading the way.

When you two were down the stairs and around the corner, you rounded on him immediately. He startled a little, leaning back at the ferocious look in your eyes.

Your tone was cold. “Why did you give me Zachariah’s blood if you already knew about me having Michael’s?”

Gabriel couldn’t hide the shock on his face quick enough. You had caught it. “I am guessing you have spoken to Castiel recently.”

“What gave it away?” you asked dryly.

He ground his teeth a little, mulling over his next words.

“Michael turned you, yes. I knew you were going to have a heightened sense, but you needed more without having to bond to be able to start training with me.”

Your hands were shaking slightly, trying to keep your anger at bay. Everyone had known. Everyone had lied to you or kept it from you. All the people around here that you had trusted had known you were pledging yourself to someone who had abandoned you and essentially ruined your life. You could have kept living as a mortal, finding yourself a nice husband, and grew old with them. And eventually died. Instead, you were forced away from your family and living in various abandoned shacks and caves for decades, knowing all the while your family was dying, and you would not be able to join them unless you killed yourself or got careless enough that a hunter or other vampire took your life. You had thought about it a few times but always decided against it, knowing Arabelle needed you as much as you needed her.

“Everyone. Knew.”

The words spat out of your mouth.

“Yeah,” Gabriel confirmed.

Shaking your head, you snarled, “How could anyone be alright with letting me lay with someone who left me for dead?”

“He didn’t exactly –”

“No. He did!”

Gabriel went quiet. “Fine,” he finally spoke. “He did.” You shook your head again and Gabriel stepped closer to you. “I do not regret not telling you. It wasn’t the right time. And to be honest, I was hesitant because I was not sure what Castiel was going to do. If he wanted to pursue you, well then, that was his deal to do. I was just here to help you out regardless of who you ended up with.”

“You would have let me be with Michael?”

“I wouldn’t have been thrilled about it, but he did take you away from living in destitute and bring you here.”

You scoffed, “That does not matter.”

“Give the dumbass some credit.” You rolled your eyes and Gabriel stated, “I don’t agree with what he did in the slightest. It wasn’t kind, and it wasn’t smart. But… Michael wouldn’t do anything to intentionally hurt you.” You shot him a look. He shrugged and admitted, “Now, at least.”

_Until he finds out_ , you thought to yourself. Shifting uncomfortably, you looked away from him.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, picking up on it, and asked, “What are you thinking about?”

You met his eyes again and asked quietly, “You really believe that? Even if he found out about… my moonlight tryst?”

Rubbing his chin, Gabriel examined you closely. “That depends on how far you and the so-called moonlight tryst are deciding to go.”

You said nothing.

“What have you done?” Gabriel’s tone wasn’t accusative, more… worried. Still, you were silent. “Y/N.”

“He will be mine after tonight. And I his,” you admitted in a small voice.

Gabriel’s face went white, his eyes widening. “You should have spoken to Michael!”

“Because that would have probably gone over so well.”

Gabriel ran his hand through his hair, looking distraught.

He pointed a finger at you. “You listen. If you ever need to go somewhere, you can go to my chambers.” He noticed the look on your face and rolled his eyes slightly. “I am not coming onto you, Y/N. I am just letting you know there’s somewhere safe.”

“Alright,” you told him quietly.

Throwing his hands out, Gabriel exasperated, “How did you expect to keep this from him? Are you just going to keep up a charade? He’s bound to notice when he tries to bond with you!”

“I love him.”

Gabriel’s expression softened. “I know, Y/N. But… Michael won’t care.”

“I thought you said he wouldn’t hurt me intentionally.”

“I guess I should have added without any provocation.”

Wringing your hands, you felt nervous. You knew you should have felt that all along. But hearing Gabriel confirm it just made it real.

“I can’t stop,” you said weakly.

Gabriel closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. “I know you can’t. And I know you won’t.”

A moment’s pause. You barely heard Gabriel when he said, “I had the opportunity… once.” You peered at him, feeling a little confused at what he was getting at. His eyes met yours. “To bond with someone I believed was my soul mate.”

“Where are they?”

“She’s gone.”

Something about the way he said that made you not want to ask any more questions.

“So, you do what you feel you need to do. I am not going to stop it.” He scoffed slightly. “I actually encourage it a little bit.”

He closed the space between the two of you. “Castiel deserves it. Michael… Michael can have anyone he likes. Castiel is so buried in his work and being a soldier… if you managed to catch his eye… it means something.”

Gabriel shook his head after a few moments of silence. “Just don’t get yourself killed, kid.”

<> <> <>

_So many changes, taking places_  
 _We need to walk away_  
 _With all these reasons, time and seasons_  
 _We need who we would bleed for_   
[Harbinger – Anberlin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2p0v2sk-vk)

You were waiting naked on Castiel’s bed when he came into his chambers later that night. He stopped abruptly, seeing you. His eyes ran over you hungrily as you swirled the blood around in your goblet.

“That took you awhile,” you commented. “I’ve been waiting for a bit.”

“You’re naked,” was all Castiel said, his voice unusually calm.

“You continue to impress me with your impeccable eye for details,” you teased. Castiel’s head cocked in the slightest. “I figured we were going to get messy,” you explained, shrugging as if it didn’t matter. You registered Castiel visibly shuddering at this mention out of the corner of your eye. You held the goblet up to your lips, taking a long drink. “I brought an appetizer.”

This seemed to antagonize him.

He strode over to the bedside, snatching the goblet out of your hand. He slammed the goblet down on the bedside table, a bit of it sloshing out onto the ornate wood.

“The only blood I want you to have tonight is mine,” he growled.  
It turned you on a little bit to see his hair rise, his alpha side coming out.

“I was hungry.”

Castiel was on you in a second, enveloping you up in his arms. His hand wrapped up in your hair, yanking your head back to expose your neck to him.

His teeth dragged down your neck and you shuddered. He moaned against your skin, inhaling deeply. “You tempt me, pet,” he hissed.

“That was the plan, _my lord_.”

Castiel shivered against you, his teeth slightly puncturing your neck. You wanted him to continue but he pulled away from the bed, looking pained.

“You’ve thought about it?” he questioned in a deep voice.

“All night.” You sat up onto your knees, reaching out for him. “Be with me.” You played with the laces on his vest, pulling one undone slowly.

Castiel undid rest of the laces and you helped, pushing his clothes off him feverishly. Demanding kisses sprinkled throughout, your hands running along his now bare skin.

“Will you think of me the same?”

“The bond will only be stronger,” Castiel stated, his tone serious. “You will never feel the same way again. Sex with anyone else will not please you the same. I will cloud your thoughts.” His sucked at the base of your neck slowly.

“You already do,” you admitted, your tone laced with lust.

He let out a pleased moan at this, his tongue lapping at the base of your neck before sucking in.

Pulling away from you once more, he grasped your chin, forcing you to look at him. “Tell me you want this for sure. I do not want to make a mistake.”

Staring him straight in the eyes, you told him, “I do not think I could make a mistake with you.”

This seemed to satisfy him. He dipped back down, giving one last gentle kiss on your neck before moving your arm up, bringing your wrist to his lips. He traced his tongue along your wrist tenderly. Your heart was racing, watching him being so delicate with you, knowing what was going to come. He inhaled deeply, his mouth hovering centimeters from your skin. “This is the last time I am going to smell your blood this way. It’s going to be changed,” he murmured, hesitating a few more seconds before biting in. You gasped against the slight puncture, feeling a twinge of pain. Castiel sucked deeply and you fell into the sensation of him feeding on you.

You had never felt it this sensual. A complete contrast to what Michael had done to you when he had taken blood from you.

Castiel dragged his head back with effort, seeming drunk in the moment, blood running down his chin onto his clothes. His pupils were wide, swimming with lust. He was alive…. alive on you. He licked his lips, savoring the taste of you.

You barely had time to sit back up before he was on you, his body pressing against yours, his mouth capturing your own. You could still taste the remnants of your blood on his lips. You were sure your mouth was as stained as his now.

“You tasted as succulent as I thought you would.” He let out a groan, his hand reaching up and playing with your sex, his fingers teasing your clit. You mewled, moving your hips towards him, wanting him to keep going. “And more.”

To your dismay, he pulled away. He held out his wrist, “Here, pet.” His eyes were still glazed over, watching you intently. He followed your every movement.

You took his wrist in your hand, your eyes not leaving his. You could smell the blood within him, waiting for you. Taking from him would complete it.

Breaking eye contact, you closed your eyes as your fangs punctured his wrist. Castiel softly hissed. Sucking at his wrist, you took his blood in. You felt alive, a fire burning through you, igniting at your head, amplifying between your legs. Castiel was everything, a part of you. His blood ran through your veins. You felt yourself pumping through his. A connection was born.

This is what it meant to bond.

You could tell you taking this from him was having as much effect on him as it was on you. He was watching you through hooded eyes and you could see his arousal, evident in his erection.

The second you pulled away, Castiel’s lips were on yours again. The blood from both of your wrists was still dripping and it was staining the bed sheets and your skin as you became a tangle of limbs, trying to get at as much of each other as possible.

“You’re mine,” Castiel growled, pulling you to him possessively. His kisses were brutal, his tongue pressing past your lips, circling around your mouth. He bit at your bottom lip, pulling it slightly before letting go and pressing his lips to yours again. Laying you back down onto the bed, he placed himself between your thighs, his cock brushing your wet folds. He sucked at your collarbone, dragging his teeth across it, drawing a loud moan from you. “And I’m yours, angel.”

“I only want to feel you. Please,” you pleaded, your legs pressing in on his sides desperately.

He picked you up suddenly and you wrapped your legs around him. He half stumbled, pressing up against the doorway to his balcony. His lips laid sloppy kisses along your jawline.

“Castiel?” you breathed, aroused yet unsure of what he was doing.

He moved out onto the balcony and you pulled away looking around.

“Castiel! There are people!”

“The ones who matter – who can fly – are gone,” he husked, turning around, pushing you up against the wall, entering you. You gasped out as he slowed, letting you adjust to him. The coldness of the stone against your back and the cool air touching your bare skin as the wind moved around the pair of you only added to your stimulation. Castiel grunted, pressing in fully, filling you up.

_Light as a feather_ , you thought to yourself. You wanted Castiel to keep this position without tiring. _Light as a feather_.

Castiel seemed unphased though, holding you up with ease as he repeatedly drove himself into you. His hands cupped your ass, nails digging into your skin. He nuzzled himself into your neck, his breathing hard as he worked.

This was yours. Castiel was yours. Your blood pumped alive feeling close to him and even more so when he was this close, moving in and out of you. Your body responded to him, crying out to him. You rocked your hips with his movements, your fingernails dragging down his back, causing him to hiss.

You felt him bite down into your neck, finishing what he had been threatening to do for weeks. You keened, feeling him feed once more. His strength was remarkable, heat pooling in your core feeling him dominate you. The feeling was too much.

Your vision was going blurry, the coil in your stomach taut moments before was releasing. “Mhm, Castiel, please,” you begged. You felt a sensation at your back and you moaned loudly, your orgasm amplifying. Castiel responded to you closing in tightly around his cock, his thrusts increasing before coming in hot spurts. He grunted loudly, bucking once more before stilling inside you.

This was unlike any orgasm you had had before. Your whole body was alight. You felt expanded.

After the last wave had passed, your eyes fluttered open, your body spent. You still felt tickled, the back of you the most sensitive curiously enough. You noticed Castiel was looking past you and you gave him a curious look. You turned your head to follow his gaze and your eyes widened.

You had wings.

Castiel stared at your wings in shock. You stared at them in awe, the pure magnificence of them. You slowly moved them, curling them in around the pair of you, trying out the muscles. Them brushing against the railing to your right sent a slight shiver through you. They truly were sensitive.

You marveled at them. They were glistening, an icy blue. They mirrored Castiel’s eyes you realized.

“That’s not obvious or anything,” Castiel finally spoke.

Realizing the predicament, your excitement ebbed away to anxiousness. “Does this usually happen this way?” you asked worriedly. Michael would know. Michael was going to see it and you would be done for.

“Sorry, this is the first time I have bonded.”

“He is going to kill us.” Your heart was speeding up, your eyes searching your wings wildly.

Castiel was keeping calm, at least on the outside. He ordered, “You need to glamor them.”

“How?” you asked, your voice rising with your desperation.  
“Angel, don’t panic. It’s not going to help.”

Biting your bottom lip, you tried to remember what Gabriel had taught you. Everything was about control and losing your cool wasn’t going to help. You swallowed, trying to slow down your breathing, bringing down your heart rate.

_Please go away_ , you thought hopefully.

Nothing.

_Please go away_ , you thought again.

Still nothing. A different approach.

_You can’t be seen_ , you thought harder.

Your wings flickered.

_Unseen_.

_Unseen_.

They flickered out of being. You could still feel them at your back but the sensation of them rubbing up against the building and things around you was gone.

Castiel ran his hand down the side of your face and you looked at him again. He gave you an encouraging smile. “You did well, angel.”

It wasn’t the time for praise. “Will Michael know?” you asked seriously.

His expression turned from amused to serious. “You will taste different, but he won’t know considering he’s never tasted you.”

“But, then why should we be worried?”

“Because if he tries to bond, then he will know. He will feel differently but you will not. He will notice you do not respond.”

“What if I am good at faking?”

“It doesn’t work that way.”

“How do you know for sure?”

“I don’t. I’m making an educated guess.” He finally put you down. Cupping your face, he told you, “We need to make a decision here.”

“About?”

“Are you going to stay here?”

“Where else would I go?”

“We can find somewhere.”

“Castiel, we can stay here for a while.”

“I do not want to live in secret with this. I do it enough as it is.”

“So, you would rather live life on the run?”

“If it was with you, then yes.” Your heart ached hearing him say this. You did not want him to give up what life he had here to go with you somewhere. Castiel noticed your hesitance. “Hey, don’t tell me you’ve become accustomed to the court that easily.” He gave you a small smile. “Plus, like I told you, I like being away.”

“But you are insinuating we wouldn’t be coming back.”

“If Michael finds out, there isn’t anything for us to come back to here except his wrath.”

You mulled this over in your mind. “Can we stay here a little bit longer? Arabelle…”

Castiel studied you and nodded stiffly. “Right. Yes.” He paused. “I need to speak with Gabriel. I am leaving for a few days.”

“Where?”

“North. I’ll be back.”

“You’re so worried about staying here, yet you’re willing to leave me here alone?”

He shot you a look. “Gabriel will be here.”

“You trust him?”

Castiel nodded and said sincerely, “With my life.”

He rested his forehead against yours and whispered, “A few more days. Then we can get away.”

<> <> <>

Castiel had left early the next night. You would have to survive a few days without him, you had thought to yourself miserably. Deciding that you should do what you had intended to do in your last days here, you had gone to spend time with Arabelle. You had kept a charade, pretending everything was normal. She was happy here and you were not going to ruin it for her by telling her what was going on.

Still, you felt bad thinking of leaving without saying anything to her. She had been your closest friend for so long and leaving without an explanation would cut deep.

You had tried nonchalantly dropping sentiments to her and she had accepted the kindness without a second thought. You hoped she would remember that when you were gone. And maybe realize you were trying to hint it to her and let her know you cared.

Sleeping next to Michael was something you were putting up with. Frankly, a part of you was still disappointed in everything that had transpired between the two of you, regardless if he was aware of it or not yet. You had wanted to please him so deeply and be at his side the moment he had laid eyes on you in that underground cavern.

Those dreams were dashed by his irresponsible and rash actions he had made a century ago. It infuriated you.

Yet, he had also brought you to Castiel. There was something you could be thankful for.

Thinking about all of this, you were standing in yours and Michael’s bathroom, fitting your robe around yourself. You had just gotten out of the tub.

The door flew open behind you and you jumped, turning around to face the intruder.

It was Gabriel.

You huffed, “Gabriel! What the –” He cut you off without a second thought.

“He knows.” Your blood ran cold as Gabriel quickly continued. “He is coming for you. Remember what I told you,” was all Gabriel said to you before he disappeared back through the doorway, leaving you alone.

Your grip tightened on the fabric of your robe, your eyes wildly searching the bath room. Your mind was reeling. Castiel was gone. He hadn’t returned yet. What were you going to do?

Jumping to action, you scrambled out of the bathroom back into the bed chamber. You needed to get dressed quickly. You knew Michael was out, down in the city. But he could fly.

Gabriel’s words resonated with you and you spared a few seconds debating it before moving frantically to grab a light dress, something easy and quick to put on.

<> <> <>

_The medicine inside takes a stronger hold_  
 _As we turn in envy, I learn through sorrow_  
 _I turn in envy and go, to the wall_  
 _Before I burn with envy, I learn through sorrow_  
 _I burn with envy and go, to the wall_   
[Envy – Chevelle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9mKFzMWW8HQ)

~~~  
Gabriel’s chamber had been empty when you had gotten there and you had left shortly after arriving.

Turning the corner to go back up the stairs quietly, you stopped in your tracks, finding Michael standing in the middle of the hall, blocking the way to the stairs.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Michael asked you, his expression cold.

Your heart hammered, staring at Michael.

“What are you doing back so early in the night, my lord?” you asked, trying to keep your voice even.

“Don’t play coy with me, Y/N.” Michael’s voice was low and dangerous.

“What do you mean, my lord?”

Michael raised his hand that you had noticed had been clenched by his side. Opening his hand, he moved something up between his fore and middle fingers, showing it to you. Light reflected off the gems.

It was your hair clip. One of the ones you had worn your first night here, a part of the gift before the ball from Michael. You had been wearing it the other night you suddenly remembered.

But what did that have to do with anything?

You got your answer quickly.

“Please explain to me how my betrothed’s jewelry ended up in my brother’s chambers? Next to his bed on the ground?”

You quickly surmised it must have fallen out of your hair when you and Castiel had begun to attack each other. You inwardly cursed to yourself, angry that you had been so careless. You had not even noticed it was missing.

“I’m not sure how you want me to answer that. I wasn’t even aware it was missing.” That was the truth.

The smile on Michael’s face was closed lipped, a mix of annoyance and amusement at your expense.

“Well, the chamber maid didn’t know what to make of it either,” Michael told you, lowering his hand. “And neither do I. Although… ever since she returned this… my mind has been taking me to dark places. Just thinking about the last couple of months… some things do make more sense.”

He was toying with you.

“Such as?” Your mind was racing, trying to figure a way out of this.

“Castiel is quite fond of you. Seems to spend his few and far between free times in your presence.”

Shrugging, you replied, “So does Gabriel.”

Michael’s eyes flashed, and he sneered, “Are you admitting to even more infidelity?”

“I’m not admitting to anything.”

“But you won’t deny it?”

You said nothing and that was all answer that Michael needed. Exhaling, he ran his eyes over you. The tension in the air was thick.

“Are you going to come quietly?” Michael asked in a soft voice.

Glaring daggers at Michael, you said harshly, “What other choice do I have?”

He gave you a lopsided smirk. “Too true, my lady.”

<> <> <>

He led the way, taking you up a winding staircase. You didn’t know what he was going to do. He was acting so calm and to be honest, that was more unnerving than if he was in a rage.

When you entered the tower, your heart stopped seeing Castiel there, surrounded by three of the castle guards.

He was beaten, bloody, and chained with silver to the floor of the tower floor by his wrists. He looked to be in a lot of pain, definitely weakened. He was on his knees, staring at the ground.  
Michael must have sent people for him the second he had found out. Castiel was supposed to be returning tonight. They must have snatched him upon his return, catching him off guard.

Castiel looked up seeing the pair of you approaching. One of his eyes was dangerously swollen.

“Y/N,” he croaked out.

One of the men standing around Castiel swung, hitting him in the face again. “Bartholomew,” Michael said lazily, holding out his hand to tell him to stop.

“I didn’t need a confession from you. Castiel told me when the guards brought him to my feet. I guess when you are forced by outside forces to admit to something you’d been trying to keep a secret, trying to appeal might seem like a good avenue to go down. It is less violent. And Castiel, being who he is, would usually try to avoid violence within his family.” A dark cloud crossed Michael’s face. “But apparently would not avoid getting into bed with his brother’s soon to be mate.”

Castiel spat blood on the floor, before moving his eyes back to Michael. He was silent.

Michael cocked his head. “Did you think I would be kind?”  
“I thought you were kind.”

Your voice caught Michael’s attention.

“And I would have been,” Michael growled at you. “If you hadn’t done this to me.”

“You. Left. Me.” You enunciated every word, your voice laced with malice. Michael looked a little shook hearing you accuse him of this. “How did you have my necklace? Did you kill my parents?”

Michael recovered quickly, turning to face you fully. “Your parents gave it to me to persuade us to leave when I came back looking for you,” he drawled.

“Did you kill them?”

“They were old when I came upon them again, Y/N. You should know that the old do not taste as rich. Plus, I had already made one mistake regarding people in your family. Don’t worry. Your dear, mortal parents died a natural death. Something I saved you from I would like to point out.”

“You never asked me.”

“And it’s haunting me now.” His expression hardened. “If I would have just left you for dead, I wouldn’t be facing this. An embarrassment and a choice of how to handle a brother I considered one of my closest betraying me.” His eyes ran over you slowly. “A choice you have pushed on me. And I’m not in a forgiving mood.”

“Y/N,” Castiel warned, trying to move towards you, but the chains held. He didn’t have the strength to break free from silver.

Two of the guards grabbed you and you instantly started struggling as they tried to force you down to your knees.

Your wings fluttered into being in the midst of your fright. Instinctively, you had wanted to try to fly and being as you had not learned how to completely control them, you had not mastered how to keep them hidden when you meant to use them. You knew you had made a mistake but still, you flapped, trying to get away.

“Shit,” one of the guards grunted, trying to hold you, as a third one clamped chains around your wrists, attaching you to the floor of the tower, same as Castiel.

Michael’s eyes widened, his face full of fury seeing them. “Not only did you take her to bed…” Michael was shaking with anger, staring Castiel down. “How deep does your disloyalty go?” His voice was a snarl.

“Disloyalty would have been allowing you to have her when I knew her heart belonged elsewhere. What level of falsity would you have been willing to live with, Michael?”

Michael’s nostrils flared before he turned to you again, being held tightly in place.

“Clip her wings,” Michael ordered, his voice cold.

You cried out in protest, yanking on the silver chains. “Michael! Please!” You tried to glamour your wings, but his soldiers were quicker than you, grabbing them.

He ignored you. “Don’t worry about being careful.”

A sob caught in your throat as one of the vampires unsheathed his sword and the other one grabbed your wing forcibly. It was physically painless but when you saw your feathers falling to the floor, emotion welled up in you. You were flightless again, giving Michael an upper hand. And they had destroyed the wings Castiel’s bond had given you.

Michael strode towards you, closing the space between the pair of you. He glared down at the end of his nose at you. “I will not have you embarrassing me. Showing those off.” He reached a hand up to touch the side of your face and you tried to jerk your head away from him, but he reached out, snatching you. His finger traced across your lips and you half thought about biting him out of spite.

“You traitorous slut,” he murmured. “A true siren.”

“I was never truly yours.” You were defiant.

Michael’s expression darkened. “You were. And then you let wickedness in and drove yourself away from me.”

The doors flew open and Gabriel stormed into the room, cutting off the conversation. His eyes ran over the room, his eyes widening at your tarnished wings. He took everything in quickly before his eyes zeroed in on Michael.

“What is going on?” Gabriel demanded stopping by Michael. He looked furious.

“I’m dealing with a problem,” Michael drawled, calm. He looked at the guards and ordered, “Out.”

“My lord, are you sure?” one of them asked, apprehensive.

Michael shot her an annoyed look and snapped, “Yes. I’m sure.”

Reluctantly, the three guards left, the one who had protested throwing a look over her shoulder before she closed the door behind the group of them.

“Michael, you do not have to do this,” Castiel grunted as soon as they had left.

Michael regarded him and then nodded, “Yes, I do Castiel. Although… I had had one thing planned. But after that last little… surprise…” His eyes landed on you again, traveling back to your ruined wings. He scoffed before sliding his eyes back to Castiel, “I have something else in mind.”

Castiel’s eyes fell on Gabriel, who was staring directly at him. “Gabriel! Please!”

Gabriel seemed torn. His eyes moved between Castiel and Michael rapidly.

“Just…” he said hoarsely. “Castiel, please. Just let her go.”

Castiel’s heart sunk at Gabriel’s cowardice. Of everything that Gabriel had preached, he didn’t seem to be able to back it up or uphold it in his brother’s presence.

Clenching his jaw, Castiel stared Gabriel down. He was not going to let him down easily. Gabriel had promised that he believed that Y/N had made the right choice and he was backing out of it now because he was a coward.

“Never!” Castiel growled.

“You were always so defiant, Castiel.” Michael’s fingers traced your neck threateningly, slowly closing in. “You two do deserve each other. Betrayal is an ultimate sin.” You choked out, the crushing of his hand becoming painful. “Father would have been disappointed in you, Castiel. He gave us a plan and you have thwarted the easiest way possible for us to complete it.”

He drew his sword from his side.

“MICHAEL!” Castiel bellowed, throwing himself against the chains. They held tight. He could do nothing.

Michael watched him struggling, his eyes twinkling. You thought you had seen evil before but the way that Michael relished in seeing his brother struggle and be in agony was a new kind of wickedness. He was not as pure as he claimed to be. Something insidious lingered in him.

“You brought this on yourself, brother.”

His attention turned back to you. His hand gave away slightly, removing some of the pressure.

Suddenly he unlocked your wrists. There was a moment of shock before you tried scrambling away but he meant this only to tease you. He grabbed you tightly, holding you as you struggled.

He walked you past Castiel who strained against his chains. “BROTHER!” Castiel shouted angrily.

Michael ignored him bringing you out to the balcony of the tower. He slammed you up against the railing, facing him.

“Michael, please,” you choked out.

Again, he ignored the pleas. He grunted, struggling to hold onto you. “This time when you fall, Castiel isn’t going to be able to save you.”

“MICHAEL!” Castiel roared again from behind Michael, realization dawning on him. You slid your eyes from Michael to Castiel, meeting his eyes. He was mortified.

You stopped struggling, your eyes locked with Castiel’s. Seeing him in agony was killing you. You didn’t want him to suffer.

“I should have listened to you. We should have left. I’m sorry,” you apologized to him, your voice cracking.

This lit a new flame within Castiel. “GABRIEL! Do something, you fucking coward!”

You saw Gabriel move towards Castiel, whispering something to him as Michael shook his head at you, hatred in his eyes.

“Close to dying because of your insolence and you still insult me,” Michael drawled, grabbing your attention again.

Using the moment where you were still and not struggling, Michael suddenly picked you up, pushing you.

You went over the edge, the wind whistling as you fell.

<> <> <>

“NO!” Castiel bellowed watching Y/N disappear over the railing.

Michael stood staring for a few seconds before turning around to face the room again, moving back inside.

“No,” Castiel croaked, his eyes on Michael and where Y/N had just stood.

Michael simpered, his eyes landing on Castiel. Castiel tensed, being snapped back to the present, remembering his brother’s presence.

“You could die with her, brother,” Michael taunted, examining his fingernails extensively.

Castiel’s expression hardened, his head slowly turning towards Michael. His voice was low. Dangerous. And ringing with sincerity. “I will kill you.”

“Brother –” Gabriel said to Castiel.

“Please, Gabriel. It’s amusing,” Michael cut Gabriel off. He didn’t seem phased in the slightest by Castiel’s threats. “Brother, please. It’s a nice sentiment, really. But, give it up.” He moved closer to Castiel. He traced his blade over Castiel’s cheek, taunting him.

It was a mistake.

Gabriel flinched the moment Castiel moved, knocking the blade out of Michael’s hand. “Castiel!” he shouted but Castiel was too quick. He heard nothing but the blood rushing in his ears.

In a state of momentary shock, Michael’s eyes moved to his blade by his feet that Castiel instantly grabbed. Castiel pushed himself up off his knees and the blade ripped through Michael’s chest before Michael realized what was happening. Michael’s eyes bulged, disbelief etched across his face. He gasped as Castiel twisted it slowly, his eyes never leaving Michael’s. Castiel grunted, pushing the pain away, only focusing on revenge.

Michael was a true warrior, but he had always underestimated Castiel. And Castiel had every reason in the world to overpower him. Michael’s self-assurance had been his downfall. Letting himself get within the range of Castiel’s chains to taunt him was the last mistake he was going to make.

“I did die with her, Michael.” Castiel’s voice was cool. Michael was gasping for breath, grasping desperately to the life still within him. His hand loosely grabbed Castiel’s own that was holding the blade still in his heart. Castiel ignored this pathetic attempt. “I do not care about father’s plan anymore. I do not care about you anymore. I feel nothing for you. You removed me from any guilt in doing this.”

He leaned forward, his lips brushed Michael’s ear. “You brought this on yourself, brother.”

Castiel yanked the blade out of Michael’s heart and Michael fell to his knees, touching the wound. His eyes met Castiel’s again, his gaze blurry. Castiel didn’t move as Michael fell face first, his head landing at Castiel’s feet.

He didn’t wipe the blade off.

Stumbling slightly, he raised his gaze to look at Gabriel who was staring at Michael on the ground. “Trust you?” Castiel spat out with as much vehemence as he could. Gabriel looked up at him stunned. “That was your big courageous move to stop him? Telling me to trust you? I should kill you too!” Gabriel stiffened at this.

Instead of advancing though, he threw the silver blade onto the ground. He reached into Michael’s pocket, fishing out the keys for the chains.

Free of his bounds, Castiel turned, half stumbling over to the balcony, peering over the edge. He couldn’t see her anywhere down below.

Castiel’s roar of anger and loss echoed across the castle grounds.

~~~  
 _Calling moon and moon_  
 _Shoot that big, bad hand_  
 _It’ll track me to your door_  
 _And I won’t see you no more_   
[Moon and Moon – Bat For Lashes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hMzua0mwrVk)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final part.

“You idiot,” Gabriel snarled from behind Castiel. Castiel turned around slowly, the look in his eyes murderous. Gabriel looked beside himself, running his hand through his hair, tears pricking his eyes, staring down at Michael’s lifeless body. He raised his gaze to Castiel, looking enraged. “You fucked _everything_ up.”

Castiel’s eyes widened, his mouth fell open slightly, aghast at Gabriel’s reaction.

His lip curled, “You could have done something! And you were too cowardly!”

Gabriel stepped over Michael’s body, storming at Castiel. Castiel braced himself.

“I was going to save you! Get your stupid lovesick ass out of here! Without anyone dying! And you had to go and GO SAVAGE! I shouldn’t be surprised though! You are a rogue soldier! I put too much faith in you to actually just LISTEN and not let your emotions get the better of you when it came to her!”

“She’s DEAD!” Castiel shouted at Gabriel, shoving him back.

Gabriel grabbed Castiel by the shoulders and Castiel tried shoved him away again. In his weakened state, Gabriel had the upper hand, his hands clutching in on Castiel’s clothes.

“Listen to me dammit! She’s not dead!” Gabriel growled, getting fed up. Castiel’s expression fell and Gabriel hissed, “Now stop shouting unless you want those guards running back up here before I can figure out how to get your dumbass out of here!”

<> <> <>

_Waiting on the smoke to rise_  
 _From behind your eyes_  
 _Take me away_  
 _Follow me into the wild_   
[Find Me – Kings of Leon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOQ7rolBbq8)  
~~~

You awoke with a start, gasping for air. You were back in Gabriel’s chambers. Touching your throat, tears stung your eyes. You could still feel Michael’s hand clenching, his breath on your face as he told you how much he hated you. Seeing your wings tarnished because of his jealousy and rage. Castiel’s expression and desperation at your expense. You still felt falling off the tower.

It had been so real.

But you were whole.

Castiel.

Sitting up immediately, you pushed yourself up off the bed. You stumbled, feeling light headed immediately. You had never been out of your body for that long. Collapsing against the bedpost, you tried to regain your grounding.

The world was spinning around you. You shouldn’t have tried this without practice, but you had had no choice.

Giving into your weariness, you sat back down on the bed, despite your want to go looking for them.

Although, you knew waiting here for Gabriel was smarter than leaving the room. He would come back for you. You knew it. You tried to steady your breathing and hoped Gabriel could handle it. That Castiel could handle it.

<> <> <>

About fifteen later, you heard the door open and you tensed immediately. You were laying back on the bed. You must have fallen asleep in your spent state. You hadn’t even noticed.

Turning your head, you saw Gabriel move in quickly, Castiel following him, barging into the room.

Gabriel was instructing him quickly. “Raphael isn’t going to hold back when he finds out. We’re going to need to get you two out of here.”

Castiel’s eyes had already fallen on you. He took a step towards you and stopped again, looking unsure of how to process what he was seeing. You sat up slowly, your eyes never leaving Castiel’s. His eyes were brimming with emotion.

Being the smart ass he tended to be, Gabriel ruined the moment. He brought his hands together, giving you a slow clap.

“That was quite a show, peach. Better than I have done in a while.”

You ignored him, your eyes still on Castiel.

He was on you in a second’s time, pulling you to him roughly, laying a passionate kiss on your lips. “I lost you,” he choked out.

“I know,” you responded back hoarsely, letting him lay his hands all over you in an attempt to make sure this was real and not a dream.

Castiel was holding back tears. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here.”

“I’m sorry I convinced you to let us stay.”

Shaking his head, Castiel laid another slew of kisses on your lips before pulling away and told you, “No, don’t be. It was the smart thing to do. But, we just… we didn’t know…” He looked you over more closely, “You are okay?”

You glimmered your wings into being and the look of relief on his face made you let out a little nervous laugh. He had been so scared.

“As much as I don’t want to interrupt your little reunion, I have to,” Gabriel sounded from behind the pair of you.

The two of you turned to face him.

“I won’t forgive you for Michael,” Gabriel told Castiel, his eyes piercing him. Castiel stiffened under his gaze. “But there’s nothing I can do about it now.”

“And I’m sorry I don’t regret it. Even if it wasn’t the real her in the end, he meant it. He meant to take her from me and be so cruel,” Castiel responded. You were afraid Gabriel was going to retaliate, scolding Castiel internally for being so bold.

But to your surprise, Gabriel did not.

“I know. I couldn’t believe it,” Gabriel admitted, running his hand through his hair.

There was a moment of silence before Gabriel cleared his throat. “You two need to leave though.”

“Where are we going?” you asked Castiel. You had not even thought thoroughly about where the two of you would leave to when it came down to it.

“Anywhere,” Castiel told you, turning to look at you. “Anywhere with you is more than enough.”

“But quickly,” Gabriel interjected.

You suddenly remembered. “My things – I packed a bag.” You made your way over to the side of the bed and pulled it out from under the bed.

“You were more prepared than I thought,” Gabriel sounded impressed. He slid his eyes to Castiel. “What are you going to use to defend yourself?” Castiel made to gesture at his hip where his belt was full again to your surprise. You had not noticed. Gabriel rolled his eyes slightly. “I mean besides what you had taken from Michael.”

“I didn’t take them. They were mine to begin with.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I will be fine.”

Gabriel and Castiel stared at each other silently for a second before they moved, embracing tightly.

“You’ll be fine,” Gabriel reaffirmed. For him or for Castiel, you weren’t sure.

Castiel nodded against his shoulder before the pulled a part.

Turning towards you, Gabriel gave you a deep, mocking bow. “My lady.”

Knowing he was trying to avoid it, you strode over to him and wrapped your arms around him. “Alright, fine,” he gave in, pulling you to him. He gave you a kiss on the top of your head and said, “Now get going.”

You did as he said, pulling away and moving back over to your bag, picking it up.

“I think it would be smarter for you to carry me until I get the hang of flying,” you told Castiel.

“I would have to agree,” Gabriel commented before nodding at Castiel once more. “Good luck.”

“You as well,” Castiel responded and with that Gabriel turned on his heel, making his way over to the door and leaving the two of you alone.

“You ready?” Castiel asked you quietly.

Biting your bottom lip, you paused, pondering.

There were a lot of thoughts going through your mind. Castiel’s guilt he no doubt felt about killing his brother. Gabriel being torn between his love for Castiel and his love for Michael. Gabriel doing this for the two of you. What Arabelle would think when she heard what had happened. Would she start to hate you?

You couldn’t afford to worry about it all right now. All that mattered was that you and Castiel had a chance. He was looking at you expectantly and lovingly. It was now or never.

“Yes,” you breathed out.

Castiel smiled softly, wrapping you up in his arms. “Then let’s go before the sun comes up.”

~~~  
 _We bide our time, stay afloat_  
 _Keepin’ the sun up off our bones_  
 _I never asked to know, never planned_  
 _Till it was swept out of my hand_   
[Keep You on My Side -- CHVRCHES](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XhnE3ZUgXfU)


End file.
